Love, Magic and Revenge
by Aradia9
Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?
1. Prologue

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Prologue

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! Please read and review

_Italics _are thoughts

**Bold** are for lyrics or flashbacks 

Massachusetts 1692

Serena Thomas hung a sheet across the line beside her house. _Laundry is such a tedious task, why do I have to do it? _She heard a high-pitched giggling coming from afar and she looked to see Beryl Poole giggling and running from her fiancée Darien Shields. Her cheeks flushed some as she watched him chase her, his unruly dark locks covering his eyes some giving him a mysterious look and those midnight eyes that she could stare into for hours, and god that body. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and continued to hang the laundry. She finished and picked up the basket of folded clothes from the line from before and proceeded to walk towards her house, she walked inside seeing her mother Mary making dinner. "Hurry up Serena, dinner is almost ready soon and then we have church." Serena nodded, but she internally groaned. _Why do we have to go to church? It's sooo boring; I have to talk to the girl's tonight. _Serena put her family's clothes away; once she had finished she heard her father come in and her mother's giggles as he teased about touching her with dirty hands. She smiled, she loved her parents and moving to the America's had been a nice change, all her best friends had moved with them and lived all next to each other, they were also the prettiest girls besides Beryl. Her mouth tasted sour at the thought of that witch being with Darien. She snapped out of her thoughts as her mother called her and went down stairs to have dinner.

-------In Mass------

Serena sat next to her best friends Amy Marshall, Raye Hynes, Lita Kook, and Mina Ash. They all sat in the back trying to be as quiet as possible, the girls trying to hold in their giggles as they made jokes about certain towns' people. When Serena's mother turned around they stopped and apologized and continued with the proceedings, Serena looked to Darien who was about 2 pews directly in front of her with Beryl on his left side. She watched him turn his head whispering something to Beryl, his eye wandering and meeting hers, she froze some as he sent her a soft wink causing her cheeks to heat up, he turned his head back acting as if nothing had happened. Raye looked over to her best friend, her violet eyes stared at her a slender brow raised, Serena turned to look at her and mouthed to her "Tell you later" she nodded and turned back. The girls rolled their eyes as they stood up and began to sing.

------Serena's room------

The girls all sat in Serena's room giggling, it was after mass and they could hang out till it got dark. Serena told them of what had happened in church, they all snickered at her blushing face and explained how they had their eyes on certain men of the town too. Amy's crush was Greg Matthews, Raye's was Chad Young, Lita's was Ken Roberts and Mina's was Andrew Right, and then of course Serena's was the infamous Darien Shields. The girls all said their goodbyes and went back to their houses. Serena smiled and looked out her window to the moonlight and smiled, she slipped on a simple white spring dress her mother had made her, and it had beautiful celestial stitch on it. She slipped on her shoes and snuck outside she walked directly under the moonlight still somewhat in the shadows and smiled and began to dance the moon giving her a certain power inside of her. Her shimmering gold hair with silver streaks dancing in her hair with the moonlight as she spun around.

Darien walked out of Beryl's house saying his goodnights and proceeded to walk towards his house and paused as he saw a beautiful maiden dancing the moon giving her an ethereal glow. He walked closer wanting to see who this girl was as he moved closer and closer he noticed how beautiful she was. He gasped as he saw her look up at the moon, her sparkling cerulean eyes, the moon making her ivory skin shimmer. He continued to walk closer and stepped on a twig causing it to snap. The maiden stopped immediately and crept into the shadows hiding before she ran and disappeared. Darien walked over to see where she had gone but she had vanished completely, he scratched his head before walking back to his house wondering where that beauty had gone and who she was because her eyes had awaken a new love.

------The Next Morning------

Serena sat at the breakfast table in a simple black dress that had short sleeves and reached down to the ends of her knees, her hair up in a bun covered by a black shawl used to keep her hair tidy while she did chores. She said a hello to her mother and father and finished her breakfast before heading outside to do her chores. Her friends met her again who were doing their chores. She smiled because no one knew how truly pretty these girls could be outside of the black dresses and kept hair. Raye had beautiful raven hair that had a violet shimmer to it that matched her eyes, Amy had a dark black color which shimmered in a deep blue that matched her eyes as well, Mina who they called her twin had a slightly lighter shade of blonde and sky blue eyes and Finally Lita who had rich chocolate hair and beautiful emerald eyes. But these girls were meant to stay covered in these plain dresses that hid their curvaceous bodies and the shawl that covered their pretty hair. The girls proceeded with their chores of the day.

Darien walked out of his house in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt; the clothes couldn't conceal his well-toned body though. He yawned softly and looked around that moonlight maiden still captured his thoughts at the current moment to where he didn't hear Beryl calling his name. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his fiancée Beryl, who had fiery red hair and light green eyes, she had been one of the very very very few Irish who had come to America. She raised a slender brow looking up at him. "Darien? Why didn't you hear me call? What troubles you?" He shook his head and kissed her softly. "Nothing just thinking about things." She nodded and looked over to the 5 girls across her eyes flickering some. _I know that Thomas girl likes my Darien, she can't have him he's mine. _Darien looked down at Beryl to see where her gaze was going and looked over to one of the girl's who was getting water from the well she had tripped and had to come for more water she looked at the bucket in frustration and proceeded to lower it down she looked up for a moment feeling eyes on her and locked eyes straight with Darien. He looked shocked for a moment. _The eyes of the maiden I saw last night… could it be her? _She looked to Beryl who was giving her a look of disdain and shook it off and continued on her way with her new bucket of water.

------Evening------

Serena smiled the girls had went home again they had planned on meeting tomorrow since their were no chores. She slipped back on her dress again letting her hair out in beautiful waves down to her knees she slipped back outside, it was a full moon tonight and she planned on enjoying it. She slipped back outside to where she usually danced and began humming a soft tune as she danced under the moonlight once again.

Darien was closer tonight because he knew the maiden would be out tonight, and his suspicions had been correct the beautiful maiden was in fact the girl from this morning, he believed the girl's name was Serena. _Serena… what a perfect name for this Serene moonlight maiden. _He watched her dance and hum a soft tune that made his heart beat faster in delight her body moving as if in a ballet. Her moves swift yet smooth at the same time. His eyes traveled over her body realizing that this girl was much older than she appeared when he had saw her earlier today. He had assumed the girl was about 14 from this morning but now he was aware that Serena and her friends were only 2 years younger than him, 18 to be exact. He watched as she turned her back to him and he slipped behind her slipping a hand around her waist and one around her mouth to keep her from screaming, she froze and then began to struggle. He whispered softly against her ear his warm breath making her body shiver. "I'm not going to hurt you I just want to dance with you is that okay?" She closed her eyes nodding to whoever it was as she turned around she locked eyes with her dream man Darien. _Darien! I can't believe Darien caught me! And he wants to dance with me, god I want his hands to never leave my body! _She entwined one hand with his and one on his shoulder as he put one on her waist and they began to waltz under the moonlight.

------One Month Later------

Serena and Darien had been meeting during anytime there was a small amount of moonlight out except for the crescent, which Serena did not explain. Her friends told her to be wary and she nodded understanding their concern but that she knew what she was doing. Her four best friends were now engaged to their lovers and were happy but they still made time to meet when a crescent moon occurred, and tonight was a crescent moon night.

Beryl was seething with anger as she sat in her house. Darien had become more distant, his kisses were quicker and less emotional and he always seems sidetracked. She growled in frustration knowing it had something to do with that Thomas girl she planned on getting Darien back into her heart and out of that girl's. Darien stood outside his house doing simple chores when he noticed the girl Raye heading for the well he grabbed his buckets as well and walked over. Raye began to send her bucket down as she realized Darien had walked up, her violet eyes met his midnight ones. "Yes Darien?" Darien smiled. "Raye I know your very close with Serena, but I want to know why she cannot meet me on nights of the crescent moon." Raye hesitated loosing eye contact with him; she finished filling her buckets and walked away. Darien stood dumfounded and filled his buckets and walked away dead set on knowing why Serena could not meet him tonight.

------Night------

Serena and the others crept out of their houses and proceeded with cloaks on into the woods making sure no body saw them. They met in the center of the woods around a cleared area where a fire place had been made the girls pulled down their hoods, Raye looked to the center and a fire was ignited, Amy grabbed the buckets and stuck her hand in and it was filled with water. Lita closed her hands and then opened them and had different types of herbs. Mina grabbed the lantern and winked and it had light. Serena smiled and looked at all her friends. "Tonight girls we celebrate the goddess of the moon."

Ta Da!!! That's the prologue, so obviously the girls are witches. SO how do you like it???? DO tell cause I'd love to know well I guess that's it for now!! Leave me reviews!!!!! Ja Ne!


	2. Magic and Accusation

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 1: Magic and Accusation

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics _are thoughts

Bold are for lyrics or flashbacks 

Massachusetts 1692

------In the Woods------

Serena looked around at her best friends but also her "sisters of the craft" she smiled at them she could see the love in their eyes they had found their mùirn beatha dàn's and she was so happy for them. Her smile faltered for a second as her mind drifted to Darien, she wished he could be her mùirn beatha dàn but Beryl would always come between them, she shook away her thoughts and centered her mind as the girls went to their designated points, the girls stood on their watchtower of their element. Mina stood on the left top for air/light, Amy stood across the fire-pit on the right top for water/ ice, on the bottom left was Lita for Earth/weather and on the bottom right was Raye for Fire/Sprit and at the top was Serena who was the main spirit and who possessed all of the girls powers and more, the strongest of them all. They closed their eyes and their black dresses changed they transformed, Mina's dress strapless and had swirls of a yellow orange and a baby blue intertwining a pentagram in the left corner at her knees. The symbols of their planets next to her left collarbone, Mina's was Venus, Lita's Jupiter, Raye's Mars, Amy's Mercury and Serena's was the crescent moon. Amy's dress had spaghetti straps and was a mix of dark blue and a frosty blue in multiple waves along the dress a pentagram in the top right corner of her dress, Lita's was a one shoulder dress that was a dark forest green with silver lightning bolts shooting down she had a pentagram on the right bottom corner of her dress, Raye wore a red halter dress that was in flames the pentagram right over her heart and finally Serena who wore a silver off the shoulder dress that had a pentagram in the middle of her chest with all the elemental colors mixed. They looked to each other and smiled unaware of the midnight blue eyes watching from a few feet away his mouth hanging open as he looked around at the beautiful goddess's Serena standing out the most. Darien blinked rapidly. _I can't believe Serena and them are witches…. she looks so beautiful though…. I don't care if she's a witch I love her regardless. _Serena and the girls closed their eyes and began a spell and began spinning in a clockwise motion their hands linked.

_"Hecate hear our cries protect us from those who fear,_

_From our townspeople to a nimble deer._

_Keep our loved ones safe and warm_

_Protect them from those who wish them harm._

_Blessed Be!_

The girls finished their chant by throwing their hands up into the air before finishing and closing their eyes and returning back to their normal clothes and slowly putting out the fire before collecting what they had came for, it didn't seem like it, but it was almost dawn, the girls had been there for a good 6 hours. Darien shook out of his reverie and headed back to the house sneaking into his house and up to his room, he laid in his bed thinking about the girls and how special they really were especially his beautiful goddess Serena.

------The Next Morning------

Serena and the girls were walking around the town talking and giggling as they spoke about little things; they walked over to their favorite place, the willow tree. The girls all sat down and began to speak about the next circle and what would they be doing since they had to make sure no one suspected anything and that no one would notice they were gone during the night. Serena nodded and spoke amongst the girls they began to discuss the girl's upcoming weddings. Serena closed her eyes leaning her head against the tree sighing. _If only I could be with Darien and Beryl wouldn't be in the way I truly believe he is my __mùirn beatha dàn_ _but as long as he is engaged to her there is nothing I can do no matter how strong my love for him may be. _She snapped out of her thoughts from the sound of Raye calling her name she smiled and looked to her, Raye shaking her head saying how her head was "up in the clouds". She chuckled and heard a high pitched giggle which caused them all to cringe to see Beryl running from Darien as picked her up by her waist a spun her around. A fire crackled inside her with jealousy for Beryl, as Beryl was set back down she began to walk away and tripped falling dead on her face. The girls tried to cover up their laughter as they saw Beryl basically "eat dirt" they silenced their giggles as her head and Darien's snapped towards them. Beryl's eyes filled with hate and anger towards Serena before she looked away trying to clean her desk, she looked to Darien and could almost read his mind, and she gasped softly. _He knows… Darien knows I'm a witch… and he also knows about the girls._ She looked to the girls and began to speak to them in a hushed tone explaining what had just happened the girls went rigid in a fear and began discussing she silenced them and they began to talk mentally Amy speaking first.

_Amy: __Ok nobody panic it isn't a big deal as long-_

_Raye: __Not a big deal Amy?! We could be killed for being accused for witchery_

_Mina: __I think as long as Serena could keep Darien quiet we have nothing to worry about._

_Serena:__ Me?! Why am I in charge of this?_

_Lita: __Because he's your crush and he found out, eventually we will all have to tell our fiancée's but for now this is an issue you and Darien will have to discuss._

She looked at the girl's giving them a slight scowl before nodding as they heard their parents call out to them that it was time for lunch. They all departed heading back for their houses, Darien and Serena brushing past a spark of electricity passing through them but they kept walking. Beryl watched from her house anger seething through out her body. _Serena so help me I will have Darien and I will kill you for taking his heart from me if it's the last thing I do. _A dark purple almost black aura emitted from her as she walked towards her room the door slamming shut on it's own as she thought out her plan to be the downfall of Serena and her love for Darien.

------Mid-day almost Evening------

Serena was back out beneath the willow tree amazed by the variety amount of colors the autumn had caused in her town. Different hues of red, oranges, yellows and browns scattered the ground like confetti. She sat beneath the tree stitching a crescent moon hiding some behind a cloud with stars around. Darien walked over slowly trying not to disturb her seeing she was deep in thought and he wondered what she was thinking about. He had to talk to her about her being a witch and how he had known that Beryl had not fallen on her own but that Serena's powers had been the cause of it. Darien also needed to talk to her about their relationship and what was going on between them since he had a fiancée and he needed to know what was to become of their emotions. Serena looked up seeing deep midnight eyes looking down into her cerulean ones she smiled softly and offered him to sit next to her, which he complied. She continued to stitch as he watched her before he began to speak. "Serena, I know why you haven't been seeing me on the nights of the crescent moon." She nodded and continued to stitch. "Oh? Tell me what is the reason why I do not see you." Darien sighed running a hand through his dark ebony hair. "I know that Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye and you are witches and that you practice on the nights of the crescent." Serena nodded, she was going to lie to him even though it was still a conundrum to her how he figured it out. As if he had read her mind, which he wasn't sure how he did he answered. "I followed you… and saw you girls practice… it looked amazing I had never seen you girls look so mystical, I go in awe even thinking about it." She set her thread and things down and looks into his eyes. "I think it's because you have a certain amount of magic inside you too, I think that's why we are all drawn to the people we are because a certain part of their aura is linked to them in some way." He nodded understanding that he didn't feel the same link between Beryl and him that he felt when he was with Serena. He gingerly placed a hand on her cheek she closed her eyes softly resting her hand on top of his. He analyzed her face from her long lashes, to her soft ivory skin and her luscious red lips that he was dying to kiss so he did. He reached in and his lips captured hers in a soft kiss, which escalated slowly as the kiss deepened. She groaned softly feeling his lips against hers, she parted her mouth some and felt his tongue enter her mouth and whimpered as he tongue massaged hers gently. He groaned loving how she felt in his arms and how he felt when he kissed her. They slowly broke apart, her face flushed her lips slightly swollen from the intensity of the kiss Darien leaned back against the tree taking deep breaths trying to calm him before he did something irrational. Serena smiled closing her eyes letting the light of the setting sun warm her face before she felt his warm breath tingling against her ear causing her to shiver. He smiled and kissed her cheek before whispering, "I love you… my moon goddess…" She gasped and turned towards him her eyes locking with his before tears brimmed her eyes, she whispered. "I love you too my earth prince…" Their lips met in a heated kiss before they heard a yell and they broke apart the darkness covering them some as they stood up and walked towards where they heard the scream and saw Beryl standing near the well people standing behind her, she looked and saw Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye standing near their lovers fear and worry in their eyes as they looked to the floor. Darien walked to Beryl and placed his hands on her shoulders looking at her before her head lifted looking into his eyes her green eyes held tears as they cascaded down her face. She turned and looked to Serena before raising her arm and screaming. "Serena Thomas I accuse you of being a witch and putting a love spell on Darien Shields my fiancée!!!!!"

::insert Soap Opera music here:: LoL well that's the first chapter!! Leave me a decent amount of reviews and I'll continue mwahaha. Nice cliffy no? Well I think so… so leave me some nice reviews and you'll see what happens k? Ja Ne! Aradia9


	3. Trial, Death, and Alive

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 2: Trial, Death, and Alive

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics _are thoughts

Bold are for lyrics or flashbacks 

Serena looked at Beryl, her mouth opened wide in shock, her thoughts going a mile a minute. _How does Beryl know I'm a witch?! There's no way…. We were very careful there's no way she could have found out about us._ She looked to her best friends who kept their heads down trying to prevent tears from falling, they had already received Serena's mind link to stay quiet and to not give themselves away as well. Darien stepped in front of Serena as the mob approached her. "Beryl stop being ridiculous, Serena is not a witch and she did not put a love spell on me, I fell in love with her of my own free will." Beryl growled in anger, her dark green eyes flickering a purple color quickly. "Darien… you are my fiancée and I will not let you be seduced by this witch! Take her!" Two men grabbed her by her upper arms and dragged her away, Serena tried to fight out of their grasp but they were too strong and she didn't want to risk using her magic to show that she really was a witch. She looked back and saw Darien in some sort of trance-like state as Beryl sauntered up to him and put her arms around him, he reacted robotically and placed his arm around her, she went to scream out but her mouth was covered by the man as she was brought into the jail and thrown in a cell, she hit the wall hard and slid to the floor. Tears began to slide down her face as she realized that Beryl was a witch as well, a witch who practiced dark magick, she was hypnotizing Darien into falling back in love with her. She had to figure out how to get Darien away from her and to get herself out of this mess, as she began to think she slowly fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later and realized it was well into the evening she would guess about midnight. She heard a slight tapping on the bars above her and looked up she saw Raye's smiling face, she got up quickly and ran to the window, the moonlight making it easier to see her, she whispered frantically. "Raye! What are you doing here? Do you want to get caught?" Raye shook her head. "We have to get you out of here Serena, Beryl has already convinced most of the town you're a witch and they plan on killing you tomorrow." Serena gasped placing a hand over her mouth, she had to admit, she was actually scared, she didn't want to die, and she shook her head. "Raye we'll figure something out, tell the girls to get the ingredients for a reincarnation spell..." Raye's violet eyes widened at what her best friend had just uttered. "Re-Reincarnation spell? Serena what in Goddess's name are you planning?" Serena shushed Raye before she woke up the guard. "Listen just do as I say, cast the spell tonight, just in case, now I'll see you tomorrow… now go and may the goddess protect you…" Raye nodded and grasped hands with Serena and kissed her hands before leaving. Serena sighed and walked back over to the small cot in the cell and sat down, she heard footsteps coming towards her cell, she heard keys and then her cell opening, she looked over to see who it was but the darkness hid them, as the candle was brought to the face, she realized it was the town's judicial officer Seiya Onyx.

The girls all sat around waiting for Raye to come back, they were at their sacred circle all dressed in their respected dresses again. Raye appeared from the shadows in her gown, her face smiling but also grim, she sighed and spoke. "Serena says we must cast the reincarnation spell tonight." The girls said nothing and began to set up the things they needed for the spell. They got ready and stood close to the fire, each girl dropped a strand of their hair into the fire, and then pricked their finger and a drop of blood, they put Serena's in too since they had always had spares just in case. The fire began to swirl in multiple colors. The girls began throwing in multiple herbs making the fire crack and spit out flames in multiple colors as well. They linked hands and began moving in a counter clockwise circle and began chanting the incantation.

_We call upon the God and Goddess tonight,_

_To grant us to be reborn into a new life._

_For once we die we wish to return,_

_From the ground, ash and burn._

_To a certain time and place,_

_And all our memories do not erase._

_So once we die bring as back and make us well,_

_And protect us from dark magick and evil as well!_

They threw their hands up into the air and yelled "Blessed Be!" The flames spun and exploded into the air and then went out, the girls stood in the darkness, the moon light reflecting against them they smiled and all disappeared back to their respected rooms to see what tomorrow would bring them.

Serena looked to Seiya, and smiled softly trying not to frown, she knew Seiya had always been attracted to her, and had asked her to marry him but she had always turned him down because she had been in love with Darien. Seiya lit the other candles in her cell and smiled setting his down on a small shelf. "Why hello Serena… it seems that you are in a very tight predicament, am I right?" Serena smiled smugly, folding her arms across her chest. "It must be… since I'm sitting in a cell right now staring at you." Seiya's smile fell at her sarcastic tone, and a devilish grin returned. "Well I can get you out of this situation if you're willing to be my bride…" She looked at Seiya in disgust. "There is no way I will become your wife to get out of this cell, I'd stand a better chance going up in trial." Seiya rushed over and grabbed her wrists, pushing her down and pinned to her bed with his body. "See Serena dear, that's where you're wrong, Beryl has the majority of the town against you, so your last resort is me…" Serena squirmed under him trying to get free. Seiya moaned some as he pressed himself against her more. "Serena dear, you are in a compromising position so why don't you just…" His hands slipped down her dress and back up it, now brushing her inner thighs. She cried some as she felt his icy hands against her body. "Seiya please stop…" He smiled. "Then become my wife Serena, be mine forever…" She shook her head. "No…" He growled in anger, "Fine then!" He began to rip her dress, regardless of her plea's he looked at her cotton undergarments as she tried to cover herself, he ripped her bra and began to fondle her breast while one hand held her hands together she screamed and fought against him, she gathered up all her anger and used her telekinesis and flung him across the room, he hit the bars of the cell and hit the ground, a few moments later, who looked at her wide eyed and grabbed the keys and ran out of the cell and locked it before running away. Serena crawled over and grabbed her dress and fixed the stitching and put it back on before lying on the cot and crying herself to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better, and that she would be with Darien once again.

The next morning, Serena was awoken by a harsh shaking, she looked up and saw the men who had brought her here, she got up silently and was brought out of the cell and over to the mess hall, where she would be judged and told what would become of her. She walked in and saw everyone's faces, most with disgust, some with sadness, she looked over to where her best friends, their fiancée's and her parents were, they all looked at her solemnly, she looked to Raye and nodded realizing the spell had been cast, she stood at the podium and waited for the judge to sit. Beryl's father Mathias Poole sits down in his chair and look at her scornfully. "Serena it has been brought to my attention that, you have been accused of witchery by my daughter and have placed a spell on her fiancée Darien Shields, is that right?" Serena looked to Mathias and just nodded silently. He nodded and preceded, the trial lasted for about 30 minutes and then the jury returned, she looked at their faces and realized what the verdict was her head sunk low. Mathias sat back down and looked to the jury, "Have you come up with a decision men?" They nodded and stood up, "We the jury find Serena Thomas guilty of witchery, and will be sentenced to death, by being burnt at the stake." Serena's head shot up in shock of how her death would be. The girls gasped and began to cry out, as well as her parents. Their lovers held them close, tears brimming on their eyes as well. The men seized Serena and took her out of the building and outside, as they walked Serena saw the pyre all set up, and Beryl's grinning face, she scowled at her, she swore she would get revenge on her. Darien looked at her and his monotone face, changed into sorrow as he saw Serena, the hypnotism began to wear off but his body was still binded, he whispered out her name. Her head shot to him, tears streaming down her face, she smiled for him and she was tied to the pole in the middle of the pyre, the town assembled in front of the pyre in silence. Serena's family and friends on the side silently crying watching in horror, she looked to Darien who was now back to normal, tears silently streaming down his face as he stood and watched, knowing there was nothing he could do. Beryl walked over with a flaming torch and smiled; she looked up to Serena and grinned before dropping the torch and the wood ignited around her. She smiled and spoke to her. "Well Serena… now you will die and I'll have Darien to myself and I will bear his children." Serena spit at her, but the distance just missed her. "Beryl, I swear by the goddess Hecate I will return and rip your skin from you body… so help me, Darien and I will be together and you'll die knowing he's with me and I am with his child." Beryl's face fell as she backed away, as Serena's skin began to burn, she screamed in pain. Her loved ones covered their ears and ran away swearing that they too would have their vengeance. Darien watched, as his beloved died, the last thing she did and said was looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you" before the pyre completely engulfed in flames. Beryl walked over and hypnotized him again, and they walked to the house and began to commence for their wedding.

Serena Thomas woke up with a start, her body covered in a sweat, her golden hair matted to her head, she looked at her bed, her body was twisted into the sheets, she slowly got up and untangled herself, and walked out onto her balcony, the cool summer wind soothing her body, she looked up at the full moon and smiled, she then looked out to the brightly lit city. She smiled thinking about her best friends and how they were all living close by in penthouses like hers with their fiancée's or as they called them their mùirn beatha dàn's living in peace at the current moment. She was now 21 and living in New York City in Manhattan, it had been almost 400 years since she had seen Darien, and she knew he was in this city and she was planning on finding him.

Well! That's the newest chapter for Love, Magic and Revenge, I hope you guys like it and leave nice reviews. I had read a review or two who had criticized my work and it stopped me from writing for a while, but everyone has his or her own opinions I hope you like this story and encourage me to write this. Oh and give me your opinions, because I want to know if you guys thought my last rated "R's" were a little too on the "heavy" side or did you not mind them at all and enjoyed reading my stories. So let me know and I promise to leave a new chapter as a Christmas present!! Happy Holidays!!

Aradia9


	4. Meeting with Complications

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 3: Meeting with Complications

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics _are thoughts

Bold are for lyrics or flashbacks 

Serena Thomas walked down the streets of Manhattan confidently, she was a top business president at her clothes industry called Celestial Crescents, it was the top of the line clothes for teens and adults and always carried the symbol of a crescent with a pink bunny head on all the tags. She walked into the large office building and said hello to the secretary and proceeded into the elevator, the elevator stopped on the 10th floor which was a floor of negotiation with other companies, a tall man about 6'1 or 6'2 entered the elevator wearing a black Versace suit and a midnight blue tie that matched his penetrating eyes. The man looked at the young woman, her shimmering silvery blond hair in a high ponytail, her curled ends brushing her black suit as well that clung to her every curve, her cerulean eyes looked him over a few times, his mind caught in thought. "_Those eyes…. Look so familiar…." _He snapped out of his thoughts and placed his hand out in front of her.

"I'm sorry… that was terribly rude of me to stare…May I ask what floor your headed to?" The blonde snapped out of her thoughts a smile appearing on her soft pink lips, as the elevator doors closed behind them. "I'm headed to the 87th floor, the top of the building, and you?" He smirked at her smile and couldn't help but scan over her sexy body once again. "As am I… may I ask if you know, do you know what the boss is like? I heard she could be a bitch…" Serena grinned inwardly. _So he doesn't know who I am does he? This should be fun…" _She nodded. "Yeah I know her personally, but she's not always like that… it's only when guys call her a bitch or make false accusations about her before meeting her." He smirked at her comment and leaned against the wall closing his eyes thinking about what it's going to be like meeting her. Serena looked at him, his smooth tan body and his chiseled face, his dark black hair and those familiar midnight blue eyes. _"Could this be him?? No it can't be that easy to find him in a huge city like this… could it?" _

She snapped out of her thoughts as the elevator stopped on the top floor and they both proceeded out. Serena said a hello to Molly Meyers her secretary and continued to her office, she pushed the door open and told the young man to sit at the smooth leather chair across the desk, he looked around somewhat confused wondering when he was going to meet the president of this building. Serena walked around the desk and sat down her seat silently her cerulean eyes looking back to the man. "So I believe we didn't exchange names… I'm Serena Thomas the president of Celestial Crescents." The man was shocked. _"After what I said on the elevator she must want to castrate me…" _He smirked to hide his embarrassment; he nodded silently, and set his briefcase next to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Thomas and let me revoke my comment that I made on the elevator, my name is Darien Shields, president of Romantic Roses Inc." Serena's heart stopped at his name, her heart began to pound rapidly a moment later as she looked at the gorgeous man in front of her. _"Darien Shields?? This is his reincarnation form?? In my office?? Get a hold of yourself Serena he doesn't remember you… at least not yet._ She smiled folding her hands on her desk trying to calm her shaking hands.

"Well Mr. Shields what may I ask are you here in my lovely office today?" He picked up his briefcase clicking it open and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to her. "I'd like for Romantic Roses and Celestial Crescents to become partners and become one complete business." She opened up the folder and looked over the documents, it did sound promising they were the top clothing designers in the united states as well as around the world, they had buildings in every country, she set down the folder and looked over to him. "And what do you get out of this Mr. Shields." He smiled devilishly. "I get the pleasure of seeing your beautiful face everyday." Serena tried to hide her blush some. _"Same Darien… it's him for sure… I have to call the girls and tell them later." _She raised a slender brow. "Mr. Shields I believe you are hitting on your partner are you not?" He leaned back in the chair, smiling. "Absolutely not, I am just complimenting you, plus I don't think my fiancée would appreciate me hitting on other women." Serena's heart dropped down to the floor. _"Fi-Fiancee? No… that bitch is here…I know she is… I can sense her presence outside the building… that conniving slut will pay in due time.' _Serena's once jubilant appearance was now a frosty demeanor. She folded her arms across her chest. "Alright Mr. Shields I will get back to you tomorrow morning about your proposal, how about here at 9am?" Darien stood up taken aback by how quickly her attitude had changed; he nodded and said his goodbyes before walking out of her office and closing the door behind him. Serena growled in anger and used her telekinesis to fly a heavy paperweight across the room and shatter against a wall, she took deep breaths trying to control her anger, her mind automatically ready to go kill a familiar red headed bitch who had killed her centuries before. She sat back down massaging her temples' knowing today was going to be a long day.

Darien slid into the seat of his limo and was greeted by someone sitting his lap and lips against his. He returned the kiss deeply before breaking it looking into deep emerald eyes, he ran his hands through her long straight red hair, she smiled looking into his eyes, her voice low and sensual. "How was the meeting Darien?" He looked to his fiancée Beryl Poole, they had been engaged for about a year and a half now but he had never had the urge to marry her just yet, he admitted he did like and lust for her, but he wasn't sure if he loved her just yet. He smiled nodding. "It went fine… what did you do while I was gone?" She smiled toying with his tie. "I went shopping… I got a present for you…" He looked to her raising a brow. "Really? What did you buy?" She grinned and kissed him. "You'll see later on tonight…" She got off of his lap and sat back down. "I have to go see daddy today… we're having a family dinner tonight." He nodded, her father was one of the main judges in the Supreme Court, and he rested his head on the cushions of the limo and closed his eyes his mind drifting back to the change in the blonde he had just met that seemed so familiar to him. Beryl looked at him raising a slender a brow before her eyes narrowed as she felt incredible power close by, she smelled the air and smelled a specific scent, she growled. _"Serena… well it looks like the witch is back… I look forward to seeing her soon…" _She sat back grinning folding her arms across her chest and looked out the window of the city her mind drifting to plans that she had for a very familiar blonde witch.

The girls entered Serena's apartment later that night, they all lived in the building in their own penthouses but this meeting was different. Serena closed the door and cast a spell to make the room sound proof from anyone spying. The girls sat down amongst the couches in Serena's living room, she sat down in her favorite chair, which was a leather recliner, she sat Indian style and looked at the girls before taking a deep breath and began. "I saw Darien today… he's our new partner at Celestial Crescents, Romantic Roses will be joining and we will become a larger empire…it's the Darien from the past I know it is… but Beryl is here as well…" The girls looked to each other, anger and hate filled their eyes, and they wanted vengeance for what had happened all those years ago, Amy was the first to speak. "So what do we plan on doing about her now? I mean I know she remembers us but Darien has not had his memories returned so what are we supposed to do?" Lita punched her palm over and over again trying to control her anger. "I say we skin her alive, make leeches suck on her skin, and throw acid on her, then we banish her to Hades and let Hecate do what she wishes with her, who knows maybe she let Cerberus eat her, or maybe use her as a good dog toy." The girls couldn't all help but laugh at that, they had been around a long time and had visited other dimensions, the gods and goddesses were kind if you respected them, but cross them and there would be harsh consequences. Mina sighed running a hand through her golden blonde hair, her light blue eyes looking to all of them.

"How long do you think it will take before Darien realizes she's missing? We have to wait till his memories return before we do anything rash." Raye nodded. "As much as I agree with Lita, we can't do anything as of yet, we should call Luna and Artemis and see what they think we should do as of now, after all they did raise us to be the strong witches we are." Serena nodded and pulled out her cell phone, before she could dial a number, the large windows exploded in the living room, the girls jumped to the floor, glass pieces stabbing and slicing them they yelled out in pain, Raye created a barrier to stop the rest of the glass hurting them. As they stood up they looked around at all the shattered glass and objects in the room, Amy sighed and began tending to the girls wounds and healing them as well as herself. Serena snapped her fingers and everything fixed itself and went back to normal, they heard a cackle and looked over to an antique mirror hanging on the wall and saw Beryl's face, she grinned her voice sounding far away as she looked at the girls. "That was just a hello… don't worry Serena… this isn't over… I'll killed you just like I did all those years before…" Lita growled and ran over to the mirror but before she could do anything the image disappeared and the mirror returned to normal, she turned to the girls who all looked each other. "So now what?" Serena dialed a number and set it to her ear listening to the ringing. "We call in some friends…"

Merry Yule!!! Or Merry ChristmaHanaKwanzaDan as I call it, well here is the latest chapter of Love, Magic and Revenge I hope you guys like it and leave reviews. I hope to see you guys reading in the New Year of 2005! Until the next chapter JA Ne!!! Aradia9…

P.S.- I'm also going to be joining so look for me on there as NikitaBlaze but I'll be writing on there later

P.P.S- I wrote a book! It's a drama/romance and I'm told by my friends it's good I plan on publishing it, if it does get published I'll let you know and I hope you guys buy it ok? Alright I believe that's all for the announcements so bye!


	5. Planning, Old Friends, and a little thin...

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 4: Planning, old friends, and a little thing called fun

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics _are thoughts

Bold are for lyrics or flashbacks 

Four women walked out of the plane looking around at New York City's La Guardia airport, their faces had small smiles on as the proceeded into the airport to collect their belongings. The tall blonde growled in frustration running a hand through her short cornflower hair, her deep azure eyes flicking in annoyance as she waited for her belongings to come along. The aquamarine haired beauty wrapped her arms around the frustrated blonde's waist smirking in amusement at her lover's frustration, her voice soft like a melody. "Amara love, you have to be patient, we are not the only people who have luggage here." Amara looked down at her lover Michelle, sparkling aqua eyes meeting deep azure's she nodded smiling kissing her lips softly, before she ran her hands through her hair, tickling the nape of her neck some. Hotaru couldn't help but giggle at her aunt's loving relationship, she pulled out her black camera and took a picture of them locked in a kiss, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into deep crimson eyes. Trista smiled at Hotaru, who she considered a daughter, her dark green hair blew around as she sensed two strong presences. The four women turned around to see a middle aged couple, the woman with dark midnight blue hair and amber eyes, and her partner had shimmering white hair and cauliflower blue eyes. The girls all smiled brightly and hugged their guardians, before breaking apart smiling before all their faces went solemn, Luna was the first to speak, her British accent strong. "Serena has called us all here, and I know you all know why." The girls nodded, Artemis slipping his arm around her waist, pulled Luna closer to him, she blushed softly before continuing. "So let's get our things and be off shall we?" They all nodded smiling knowing that Luna was always straight to the point while Artemis was laid back, they may not show it but they were excited to see their girls again.

Serena and the girls sat in her apartment after work waiting for the others to show up. They were all thinking of what to do about Beryl since they realized she had been resurrected as well. Raye was the first to speak, her violet eyes looking around at the four. "We're going to have to prepare a spell that will either banish her or at least expel her for sometime." The girls nodded and Amy spoke up. "We should collect some herbs and creating a powerful binding spell to keep her contained while we use all of our aura's and powers to do it." The other girls nodded, Serena sighed her breath ruffling her bangs. "We need to figure out how strong she was, she must be a lot stronger as we are since… since I was burned at the stake so we have to be prepared." The girls nodded solemnly remembering that date; they all sighed and shrugged off the dark memories as the doorbell rang. Serena was the first person to the door in the blink of an eye, she opened the door to be engulfed in large hugs, she laughed stumbling back some, the slowly released her and looked at their close friend, Serena had grown since they had last seen her, and grown stronger as well. Serena's cerulean eyes scanned her friends. Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru, she hugged them once again and they took their bags and proceeded to their guest rooms. Luna stood with her arms folded her amber eyes glaring at Serena for not saying hello to her; Artemis was too busy already inside talking to the other four. Serena smiled softly at her "surrogate mother" and glomped her. Luna screeched and fell to the floor from the woman's strong hug and laughed hugging her tightly as well before they both stood up. Luna rubbed her arm softly, "It's been a while Serena…" She nodded softly; she didn't realize how much she had missed Luna and everyone. She closed the door behind them and proceeded back into the living room, interrupting. "Who's up for going out tonight?" The girls in the whole house began to yell in enjoyment, they would be ready within the hour.

The girls had all just arrived at the local club "Deep Abyss" they all smiled brightly, at the spiraling fluorescent lights, pounding techno beat and mass amount of people. All the girls were dress to kill, literally and sensually. They all found their table and placed their bags there, Amara and Michelle staying at the booth to be "alone". The girls smiled and walked onto the large dance floor the light glowing against him, giving them a more ethereal glow, they began to dance to the heavy beat, their bodies moving seductively to the music.

Darien, Beryl, Malachite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite all were up in the V.I.P. area just hanging out, Beryl sitting next to Darien on a large leather couch, her thigh across his legs. Darien ran a hand through her hair uninterested, his deep midnight eyes looked to his friends who all looked bored, plus they didn't like their best friend's fiancée, they all nodded to the door and walked out of the room and down to the dance floor. Darien sighed resting his head back on the couch, his mind wandering again to the familiar blonde he met today. Beryl's once calm face, became callous sensing soft aura's in the room, at least the first five were familiar, her long fiery hair covering her face as she sat up and put a fake smile on before she stood up and looked over the banister to the dance floor. Her dark magic filled her as she noticed a familiar blonde dancing on the floor, her "sisters" all dancing with Darien's friends and very closely at that, she bit the urge to scream and looked to Darien. She touched his face gently, as he slowly looked at her. He smiled softly, _Beryl was beautiful but that woman Serena couldn't help but look so much more entrancing and gorgeous, like a goddess._ He spoke softly. "What is it?" She smiled and took his hand and pulled him into a kiss distracting him, as she waved her hand and a light from the ceiling snapped off the cord and holder and began to fall towards the dancing Serena who seemed unaware of the heavy object that could kill her falling towards her quickly.

Ok Well I'm going to end the chapter here! Sorry it took me sooooo long to update but I had a lot of things going on. I had projects and midterms and I went through a deep depression for about a month, but I'm feeling better and I'm starting to write again which I couldn't do before. Well I hope you all leave nice reviews and plenty of them, don't worry things will get heated and much more interesting so LaTaZ! Aradia9


	6. Enemies intentions, Instant Messaging, a...

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 5: Enemies intentions, Instant Messaging, and Sexual Tension.

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics _are thoughts

Bold are for lyrics or flashbacks 

Serena danced to the music, as the light fell rapidly towards her body to kill her. As the light was about to smack into her body she slid across the floor with her partner, heading off to get drinks. As she stepped away the light smashed loudly onto the ground, glass and metal flying everywhere. People screamed and ducked they had been unaware of the falling object. Serena yelled in pain as shards of glass and metal stabbed into her legs. The girls were in front of her in a moment; they were all looking around on guard. Serena looked up to the V.I.P. section and noticed a familiar raven-haired man. Her cerulean eyes noticed a familiar red head, her dark emerald eyes flaring that the light had missed her. Her partner had disappeared in all the mayhem as the owners of the club began to clean up the accident. The girls had Serena sitting in a booth and were attending to her legs. She hissed in pain as they set the glass and metal in an ashtray. Amy went into her bag and took out a vial; it was filled with healing ingredients to help the wounds. Serena winced as the liquid was put on her cuts and gashes; her skin began to heal quickly. The males her friends had been dancing with had disappeared as well, she was glad because they didn't want to be revealed. Serena crawled back out of the booth, all the girls looking up at the V.I.P. section, they sensed the dark aura and recognized it.

Beryl could sense their aura's too seeing their corresponding colors around them; Serena's the brightest she growled and Darien looked to her raising a brow, he had been unaware of the crash and turned around looking down. He notice the large light shattered on the ground and the cleaning crew fixing everything, the club was basically empty except for the group of the in the V.I.P. and the group of women downstairs. He looked to the group and recognizes Serena immediately; he saw her cold stare but noticed it wasn't directed towards him but at his fiancée? His face masked in confusion as his mind whirled with questions. "_Why is Serena looking at Beryl like that? Do they know each other? I wonder how and why? I should speak to both of them about it separately." _Beryl screamed in pain as she felt a large gash on both her arms. Darien looked to her wondering where they came from he pressed napkins to the wounds. The guys looked around bewildered to what happened, they had went downstairs met 4 fine ladies, come back up and chaos has ensued. Darien nodded to them and they headed down the stairs and hurriedly past the group, Beryl whimpering more at Darien as they past Serena and the rest. Darien looked at the blonde beauty but her gaze was at Beryl and it was filled with scorn, her friends faces all masked the same at his fiancée. His friends waved to the girls and they waved back and then they disappeared out the door. Serena sighed and turned to her friends a deep smile on her face. "Well I see we've gotten each other's intentions… so let's hit the sack for the night." The girls nodded and looked around before disappearing into the shadows.

Serena walked into her office earlier than usual on Monday morning, today she wore a red low-cut V neck cashmere ¾ sleeve sweater revealing her creamy breasts and cleavage, and a black velvet skirt that reached to mid thigh exposing her smooth long legs, with a pair of black and red heels. She set her briefcase down on her desk and turned on her laptop waiting for it to load up, she put in her password and her desktop greeted her with a large picture of her and all the girls. She smiled softly they had all met up in London last summer and had taken a picture in front of the castle gates bright smiles on all their faces. They had been staying at Amara and Michelle's large manor in London where they resided because Michelle was now a famous violinist in England. She remembered that summer it had been great, she hadn't been that happy in a long time. She sighed and opened up her AIM and logged in under: MoonGoddess and her buddy list loaded up. She smirked noticing all the girls were on which was funny because they all worked in different departments in this corporation. They had started this together and became equal business partners. She decided to check her e-mails while she was sitting there. She sighed it was either junk mail, chain mail from friends or stupid porn ads asking if she wanted to "enlarge" something. She groaned and closed out the mail window and a small gray box popped up saying. **EarthPrince has IM-ed do you accept? Yes or No? **Serena raised a golden slender brow her cerulean eyes twinkled in wonder she opened it.

**MoonGoddess: **_Hello?_

**EarthPrince: **Hey

**MoonGoddess: **_I'm sorry I don't believe I know you?_

**EarthPrince: **Oh but you do my Moon Goddess. You know me very well.

**Moon Goddess: **_I'm sorry but I don't think I do._

**EarthPrince: **Funny because you seemed pretty interested in me on Friday.

**MoonGoddess: **_Excuse me?_

**EarthPrince: **I saw your eyes looking me over; you want me just as much as I want you. ;)

Serena grabbed a stray golden curl that had fallen from her clip and twisted around her finger. This person intrigued her and she was wondering who it was so she continued the situation.

**MoonGoddess: **_And how do you know that I wanted you? If I even did?_

**EarthPrince: **Don't play coy you wanted to jump on that desk and christen it just as much as I did.

**MoonGoddess: **_I don't know who you are, but I don't know what you're talking about and if you continue to… _Serena stopped and deleted what she said and posted a new comment. _Your right I did want to, but I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to handle on me. ;) :_

**EarthPrince: **And what makes you think I can't handle you? I think it's you who can't handle me.

**MoonGoddess: **_LoL! If you could handle anything you would have thrown me on that desk like you wanted._

**EarthPrince: **So how about I come and do it now?

Serena's heart pounded as she looked around, how did he know she was here? He couldn't have it must be one of the girls playing around with her.

**MoonGoddess: **_How do you if I'm at work? I'm at home right now so you can't do anything._

**EarthPrince: **You can't be home because I saw you walk into your office about 15 minutes ago.

Serena began to panic staring at the screen she looked around; no one was in this department yet for about another 10-15 minutes so how could he have known she was here?

**MoonGoddess: **_Oh really then? Come into my office then and help me christen this desk then._

**EarthPrince: **I'll see you in 10 seconds.

**EarthPrince has logged off.**

Serena heard a knocking on her door and her heart began to pound. She couldn't sense the aura it was cloaked; she walked to the door hesitantly prepared to use her powers or martial arts if necessary. She opened the door widely and was kissed harshly and lustfully hands on her thighs wrapping them around his waist as the door closed. She could smell and sense who it was. It was Darien, she moaned into his mouth as she could feel herself being lain down on her desk, which was big and could fit her because she didn't have a lot of stuff cluttering it. Darien broke the kiss, looking down at the blonde vixen her blonde hair splayed out on the desk like a golden ocean. His cobalt eyes were a dark midnight now filled with lust he began kissing down her neck and into her cleavage. A hand snaked up her skirt pushing the skirt up. Serena moaned softly his hands feeling like fire on her skin. Her skirt pushed up to hips revealing her black panty shorts with were soaked from her arousal. Darien groaned feeling his member harden instantly at her body. He began to unbutton his pants as he felt Serena nibble on his earlobe, he groaned and laid her back down his member causing a large tent in his pants. She groaned rubbing the crotch.

Darien groaned pressing his groin against her hand, she stroked it grinning about to slip her hand inside when she heard a knock on the door. Darien pulled his pants up and ran around the desk, Serena growled in frustration and yelled. "One minute!" She fixed her skirt and top ignoring the arousal soaking her panties as she sat back in the chair and calmed down her hair by raking her hands through it and slipping into her chair. Darien was sitting in the seat across from her desk staring at her lustfully, his eyes still dark. He hadn't had the chance to leave a hickey thankfully. Molly opened the door, smiling brightly her red orange hair pulled back half up half down her bangs covering her eyes some, she nodded her head. Molly walked in and set Serena's French vanilla on her desk and held her palm pilot in her hand, and laid the folders in front of Serena. "Anything else you need right now Serena?" Serena eyes wandered to Darien, smirking at the devilish grin on her face, she shook her head holding back.

"No Molly… but thank you." Molly nodded and walked back past the two and to the door. "By the way Mr. Shields your coffee is waiting at your desk, Darien nodded silently and listened to Molly close the door. Serena exhaled groaning, she had never felt more sexually frustrated in her life. Darien stood up adjusting his tie. "Well I might as well get going, we have work to do now…" Serena's head shot looking into his eyes, she could tell he was frustrated now too, he walked to the door and winked. "See you later my Moon Goddess…" He closed the door silently behind him. Serena's mouth dropped as her head slumped falling on the desk, she was all aroused now and didn't know what to do. She growled angrily and a paper weight flew off the desk and fell onto the floor cracking some, she used her telekinesis again and picked it up putting it back on the desk. She now knew today was going to be long and frustrating and she had a feeling Darien and her would be going on long lunch breaks to go home and take care of themselves and take chilly showers.

Well that's the latest chapter of Love, Magic and Revenge! Love this chapter I thought it was great and funny! Don't worry a lemon will be coming soon and some will follow after that. I will put them in and a warning so people who don't want to read it can skip over, since I've been "scolded" about it. Well leave nice long and plenty of reviews and I'll update soon! Ja Ne! Aradia9


	7. Memories Enemies Alliance

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 6: Memories; Enemies alliances

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics _are thoughts

**Bold** **are for lyrics and flashbacks**

**A note of Pre-caution there is a Lemon in here so if you do not want to read skip over it. Lemon Beginning**

Serena sat in her office sighing, she ran a hand through her long shimmering blonde hair, and she ruffled her bangs some in the process. She looked to the digital clock on the laptop and it read: 10:20pm she sighed heavily closing her eyes for a brief moment, she didn't hear her office door open and close. Darien walked over to see his exhausted minx sighing and closing her eyes. He removed the frameless glasses from his face and placed them in his midnight black Versace suit pocket. He walked behind the desk and began massaging her shoulders. Serena leaned back moaning some at the good feeling erupting in her body. She could smell the musky scent of cologne and roses and immediately knew it was Darien. She had to admit, they had been growing closer since the almost sex scene in her office. She was beginning to think that his memories would begin to return sooner than expected. Darien grinned devilishly at the soft moan and erupted from the blonde goddess. He could feel his member tighten in his pants and he knew he would have to take this woman now, or go home to take a cold shower or be with Beryl.

He was beginning to find her self-absorbed and very irritating she had become psychotically obsessive over where he went and who was going to be there all of a sudden and he felt suffocated. Darien spun the chair around having Serena face him the moonlight pouring through the windows giving her an ethereal glow almost as if she was the moon goddess herself with the smooth creamy skin, golden almost silverish hair in the moonlight and the soft pink lips. Darien's head moved swiftly and caught her lips in a fierce kiss. Serena moaned and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Darien placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up, his tongue dancing with hers as he moved the chair aside and laid Serena out on the desk breaking the kiss he began unbuttoning her red blouse. Serena was so glad there was no one else here; she told the girls she would be working late so don't wait up. Serena hissed and arched against his mouth, he had unclipped the bra and had thrown it across the room, his warm mouth attacking her pert pink nipple, his other hand roughly massaging her right breast. Serena could feel the heat and moisture rise in her panties as she moved her legs some.

Darien undid his tie and shirt and threw them on the floor with her bra and top, exposing his tanned smooth chest. Serena ran her nails up and down his smooth chest her nails teasing his nipples as her tongue flicked over them. Darien couldn't help but growl in pleasure; he felt her knee begin to slowly tease his rising crotch. He was on her again and pushed her short black skirt all the way exposing her black and red lace bikini panties. He growled in lustful delight smelling her lustful juices soaking her. He unbuckled his pants his shoes already gone, he threw the pants on the floor just leaving him in his boxers, he pulled them off in a matter of seconds. Revealing his long, hard thick massive member in all it's glory, Serena looked up at him her cerulean eyes a deep midnight with lust the moonlight behind him made him look like a Greek God. He walked back over and kneeled down his tongue attacking her dripping core. Serena screamed in ecstasy massaging one of her breasts harshly as she pinched her nipples her other hand holding him place. His warm tongue teasing her hot clit making her scream his name.

Darien couldn't hold out much longer and didn't want her to climax just yet. He steadied his member over her dripping slit and began rubbing his member against her up and down in smooth strokes. They both groaned in ecstasy their bodies on fire; Darien grabbed her hips and slammed her onto his member. Serena moaned in pleasure and wrapped her thighs around him driving his thrusts deeper inside of her. Darien continued to thrust into her hard and fast as he grasped one of her nipples between his teeth and began to nibble and suck on it. Serena's body was on fire she had never felt so hot in her life, Darien wrapped his hands around her torso and sat down in the chair moving her up and down to slam down on him. Serena hissed and massaged her breasts harshly rising up and down hard and fast meeting his equally hard thrusts. He continued his onslaught on her nipples he could feel her muscles tighten around him and he groaned in pleasure increasing the speed. Serena knew she couldn't take much longer and was going to climax, Darien as well. Serena and Darien both thrusted as fast as they could and climaxed together, her juices coating him and he spilled his hot seed into her body, they both shuddered in delight and began to slowly calm down. Serena rested against his chest breathing heavy; Darien was kissing her neck softly whispering words of passion to her. **End of Lemon**

Darien gasped and felt a rush of air pull from his chest as memories passed through his mind**. -Living in Salem, being engaged to Beryl, meeting Serena, finding out about Serena and her "sisters" being witches, Beryl accusing her of witchery against him. Serena being burnt at the stake, his memories then shifted to his children with Beryl and how there was something always off about them and then he realized she had put a spell on him. -**Darien felt tears brim his eyes as he looked down and realized the love of his life was lying in his arms. He captured her lips again in a loving passion; he broke the kiss surprising her. "My love I have missed you so…I thought I lost you forever." Serena gasped tears began to fall down her face as she noticed his memories have returned her voice was soft and shaky. "Darien…. My mùirn beatha dàn'!" She kissed him passionately, their tongue dancing a lover's tango. They broke a few moments later, Serena's lips swollen from the intensity, she looked up into his eyes she gently caressed his cheek. "Beryl is here as well and she plans on separating us again…" Darien shook his head and held her tightly against him. "I wont be separated from you again… I'll continue to pretend that I'm with her and when the time is right, we'll be together again I promise." Serena nodded and felt her eyes beginning to heavy she silently fell asleep against him a small smile on her face.

Beryl walked into another metropolis building, she walked past the secretary waving her off as if the woman didn't match to her standards. Before the secretary could protest a look of staring into space came across her as Beryl had cast a hypnotic spell. She opened the large oak doors and closed it behind her, a grin on her dark purple lips as she sauntered over to the desk. Denim blue eyes met the sinister emerald's, he stood up is ponytail swishing his arse as he adjusted his navy suit. His voice low and sultry as he spoke to the dark vixen who he had been sleeping with and practicing dark magick with for centuries. "Hello my vixen it is good to see you again… aww what's the matter that goddess getting in your hair again." Beryl's face dropped as she walked around the desk her face impassive as she bit back the urge to slap him she kissed him passionately on the lips her tongue ravaging his. He held her and returned the ferocity growling into her mouth as she grinded against him. She broke the kiss smiling and bit his lower lip. "Seiya you know if it wasn't for the fact that your attracted to that blonde witch cunt I would have killed her by now, I still can't understand why you find her so appealing." Seiya sighed shaking his head at the jealous red head kneading his breasts in her hand pinching her nipple through the dark purple silk shirt causing her to hiss and moan in passion. "I told you Beryl, that goddess has power and if I fuck her and she has my spawn they will be unimaginably strong…. You know that." Beryl nodded her mind too blinded with lust, she dropped the subject and continued her sexual onslaught with Seiya on his chair. **((Ok Definitely not writing a sex scene with Beryl and Seiya… since I hate them both and their just…. Gag me))**

Serena walked into her house the next morning happily her friends all sitting in the living room worried. Raye was the first at her in an extreme fury, she grasped Serena harshly by the upper arms her nails digging into her arms shaking her harshly. "Where the fuck where you! You had us fucking worried sick! We thought you died or something! You inconsiderate bitch ever heard of a cell phone?" Serena yelled in pain from the nails and smacked her arms off harshly causing Raye to hold her wrist in pain she was seething in anger her dark red aura flaring basically consuming her. Serena sighed her skin healing and took a deep breath. "I was with my mùirn beatha dàn' he's come back to me." All the girls gasped including Raye, Mina stood up happily ignoring her heavy worry that had consumed her and the rest of the girls. She could read Serena's aura and could tell her and Darien had been very close and hot last night. "You had sex with him! You crazy bitch!" She couldn't help but laugh at what people called her "twin" she knew Serena was dying to be with Darien but Damn!" Raye gaped as she read Serena's thoughts, as did the rest of them. "You had sex and then his memories returned! How the fuck does that work!" Serena shrugged as the rest of the girls began to laugh at the ironic fact of how her lover had returned to her. She sighed and walked past her sister of fire and walked deeper into the living room and sat down on the couch and began to talk about the plan of what to do about Beryl. Unaware of Beryl's long time alliance with Serena's centuries old rapist, Seiya Christoph Killington.

Boo ya! LoL another nice installment to Love, Magic and Revenge. Do me a favor and leave more reviews I'm starting to think I should stop this story because my readers have stopped. Please read and review so I don't feel so neglected ne? Alright thanks! C ya in the next chapter! Aradia9


	8. Chaos

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 7: Chaos

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics are thoughts **Bold Italics are spells**_

**Bold are for lyrics and flashbacks**

Beryl exploded another vase in the Shields penthouse with her dark magick, she growled in fury her emerald eyes filled with animosity and malice her lips turned in a sneer. Darien had went to work already, but when he had came home he had smelled of White Magick and a scent of misty flowers and knew that Serena had gotten her hands on Darien. She would kill that witch before she would ever touch him again, he was her property and she would make sure no spells would touch him. A mischievous smile spread across her face as her violet pumps headed into her "private study".

She closed the door behind her and waved her hand as it disappeared into a black abyss she turned around and the whole room was in a different dimension shrouded in darkness. She walked over to her altar an pentagram at an angle leaving two points resting upward was on the black sheet she had in a blood red color, she set up her altar and put a mirror in the center and began to cast her incantation her cherry wood wand carved with dark runes on it in her hand as she traced the inverted pentagram and chanted her wicked spell.

**_I call upon the darkness to guide me into the abyss  
to kill this witch and all she wishes in bliss.  
Bring me to power to cause blood shed and pain,  
All things good in nature, all be slain.  
To kill this witch and her power to me,  
banish the curse to return times three._**

Beryl laughed loudly as the dark purple inferno blazed and then dissipated sending the spell on its way to kill a certain goddess. Unbeknowest to her that Serena was casting a counter spell because she had sensed dark magick coming towards her. Serena was in her purity room where she cast all her spells. She had a white marble altar with a pearl colored cloth with a gold pentagram all the elementals in there corresponding corners. Fire in the bottom right corner or South a candle to represent an athame next to it. Earth in the bottom left corner or North salt to represent it and a pentagram charm next to it.

Air in the left top corner or East incense and her Maple wood wand runes of peace, tranquility and strength and others all carved into it a moonstone at the base. Water in the top right corner of West she had a chalice with water there and a clam. And finally the Top or Center or Akasha had a Quartz stone to keep things centered. She picked up her wand and cast a pentagram into the air and spun around three times to open the circle she took a deep breath, she wore her white robe with silver runes and celestial symbols all over it, her hair all released shimmering down near her ankles. She began to say her incantation softly.

**_God and Goddess hear me need,  
and understand why I must plead.  
For magick shafts of astral light,  
to protect me from this evil's sight.  
She wishes evil onto me,  
and I wish the hex to banish free.  
Please guide me to repel this negativity,  
and any harm caused by return times three.  
Blessed Be._**

Serena's body began to glow her body a strong white color as the spell began to cast and began to swirl around the altar. She decided to seal the spell finally and began to chant the goddesses.**_" Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali,_** **_Inanna!"_** She chanted the goddesses name over and over again until all the energy was sent to its destination. It stopped the hex before it had the chance to reach her and tapped Beryl of her magic for the time being. Beryl screamed in anger and smashed the mirror as the abyss dissipated into nothingness and she was back into her office. _"Damn the Goddess and her powers... I'll get her soon enough."_

Serena smiled as she felt an unknown wind blow out the candles and knew that the spell had been finished; she silently thanked the goddesses and walked out of the room it closing behind her silently as she went to go change from her robes and hang out with her "sisters". She changed into a cream colored turtle neck and black slacks. She walked out into the living room twirling a strand of her silvery blonde hair around her finger. She sighed and slumped on the couch, looking at the clock it read 11:35am she still have 20 minutes before she was supposed to meet everyone for lunch, her stomach made a gurgling noise and she laughed and rubbed her belly softly hoping her ravenous stomach could wait a little longer.

She slipped off the couch when she noticed it was time to leave. As she walked out of the penthouse she looked down the small hallway and then got into the elevator. She sighed and waited for the elevator to reach the bottom floor, she walked out as it entered the ground floor. She walked down the empty parking lot ignoring the ominous darkness that was shrouding the area as she grabbed her gold crescent charm around her neck and a peaceful calming aura surrounded her. As she neared her silver Lexus and went to dig in her bag to get her keys she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and mouth and she went to use her telekinesis against the person and was spun around to look into the deep azure eyes of Darien. She smiled softly as she looked at her mùirn beatha dàn' and realized his eyes weren't azure they were a deep midnight blue. She gasped as she felt paralysis consume her body as she began to slowly felt darkness consume her. The last thing she saw and heard was Darien changing into Seiya and his lustful azure eyes staring at her as if he would make her his forever.

Mwahahahaha well that's the newest installment to LM&R! Leave me spiffy reviews in abundance! Please the reviews made me happy! Oh btw happy belated Ostara and btw I just had a really really bad family emergency/occurrence so sorry if it takes a bit for a new chapter. But if the reviews are nice and plentiful and cheer me up then who knows plus I'm going on Easter break which creative writing time! Alright well that's all my little tidbits for now Ja Ne!

P.S. Oh! I'm posting my fiction piece on My pen name is NikitaBlaze and the story is called Two Sides of a Mirror, I'll add the link to my info page so click on it there and review there too! Ok Bye again!


	9. Changing

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 8: Changing

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold are for lyrics and flashbacks**

The 8 friends all sat at the resturant waiting impatiently for a specific 30 minute late blonde witch who's prescence has not

been brought to there attention. Raye punched the table in impatience at her best friend. "She always does this! Why can't

Serena ever be on time for any-" Raye stopped mid sentence as she felt a sharp pain in her head as a premonition crossed

her mind. Serena being kidnapped by Seiya, she saw Serena laying unconscious shackled to a large altar in a black

nightgown sort of dress but was very revealing, Seiya was in his sacred robes peering at Serena's form an evil smile across

his face. Raye gasped as the premonition ended and she was shaking as she looked around at her "sisters". "Serena's been

kidnapped by Seiya...and by the looks of it, he plans on making her his wife and companion for eternity." The women all

gasped and the first two up and ready to go were Amara and Lita, they wouldn't tolerate this, they would get Serena back

and teach them a thing or two. They all began to talk at the same time in a heated worry trying to figure out what to do and

where Serena could possibly be.

* * *

Amy stood up and cleared her throat, but to no avail the girls kept speaking in a seconds time all the glasses filled with water

now froze causing the glasses to explode. The women stopped there arguing and all turned to listen to the calm blue headed

woman who they always turned to when things got too hectic. "We cannot panic because if we wait too long it might be too

late for Serena, we will go home and scry for her, call Darien because he contains powers that could help us locate her. Let's

go." In simultaneous action all the women stood up and pushed there chairs in and left the resturant without another word

their minds a torrent of worry about what could be happening to there fellow goddess/witch/sister. They all reached out to

the Goddesses to protect her until they could get there.

* * *

Serena groaned as she felt her head pulsing specifically at her temples, she tried to get up but felt her wrists being pulled

harshly by cold shackles. Her eyes widened as she realized she was on a large altar shackled she remembered getting to her

car and then seeing she gasped. _Seiya... he's taken me... and plans on making me his companion... it's not possible ..._

_I'm not his mùirn beatha dàn'! Darien will sense me and come... or the girls will._ Her thoughts were interrupted by

footsteps entering and seeing Seiya in his black sacred robes, dark runes in a blood red color adorning it. His voice was low

and filled with lust as he looked at the glistening goddess despite the dark room. "Hello my love, I'm glad to see your

comfortable... don't worry you'll be feeling alot better very soon..." Serena growled and spit at him in such distaste at his very

being. "I'll never become your wife you malicious pig, you couldn't have me all those centuries ago and you won't have me

now!" Seiya laughed wiping the spit off his face ignoring the rage engulfing him at her hostile manner towards him his lust

concerning him more. "No worries my love, you'll be mine soon enough and my children as well." He held her chin tightly and

kissed her harshly on the lips before dissappearing into the darkness of the room.

* * *

Serena felt as if she was paralyzed when he had kissed her, as if poison had just touched her lips. She needed to try and get in

touch with her sisters but the dark magick in the room was draining her of her magickal energy. Serena closed her eyes and

tried to concentrate as best she could but the kiss on her lips had some magick in it and was making her feel weird. She stuck

her tongue out and licked her lips and recognized the flavors of Magickal aphrodisiacs, she stood frozen for a moment as she

felt lust enter her body. She closed her eyes tight trying to fight off the growing lust, Seiya's essence was in the potion and it

was making her hunger for him. She began to concentrate on Darien and his every being his eyes his hair, skin, everything

about him. But everything began to alter into Seiya and she could feel her body begin to slowly react, tears prickled her eyes

as she hoped her sisters would save her before it was too late.

* * *

Amy held the quartz with moonstone shards and silver chain and swung it around scrying for Serena trying to find her

magickal energy but could feel that she was loosing her magickal energy as we speak. She turned her head her blue eyes

looking to the door as Mina walked into the room with Darien who looked worried and angry at the same time. "What do I

have to do to get Serena back?" His voice was low with malice towards this Seiya who had taken his love from him, he was

suppressing the rage to kill this man who would dare lay his hands on her.Amy walked from the altar and over to Darien, she

took his hands and walked him back to the altar and had a mirror and the scrying crystal. She placed her hand on the chain

and placed his hand on hers. "Now think about Serena and try to find her." He nodded and they both closed there eyes and

the crystal spun faster and faster and then the mirror changed and they had a direct portal to see Serena back on the altar

crying some. In a moments time the mirror faded and it was back to normal. Darien growled in fury and punched a wall in

anger putting a hole through it , Mina made a mental note to get that fixed. Amy sighed running a hand through her deep blue

locks and looked to the other women who were standing by the door. "I've located that Serena is in a seperate dimension

from us... she's with Seiya and he's changing her somehow, we have to get there soon." The girls nodded and all dispersed to

go cleanse themselves and get into their robes to prepare for astral projection or dimension traveling. Darien turned to Amy

in desperation. "Please tell me there is something else I can do.." Amy shook her head in regret wishing there was but he

didn't know all his powers yet. "I'm sorry but you can't, just wait here and we'll create a door for you to watch until we

return." Amy walked out of the room without another word leaving Darien to his own thoughts.

* * *

Seiya walked back over to the altar with an athame in his hands and more of the aphrodisiac potion, he ran his hands over

Serena's body massaging her breasts lightly getting a lustful whimper from her. He could see in her cerulean eyes turning a

deeper shade to a denim blue color that she was changing, now all they needed to do was consummate and it would be final,

she would be his forever. He pulled the shackles chains and spread her legs wider. He grinned as she growled at him in

protest her body still fighting to keep in control. He pulled his robes up revealing his member, he positioned himself as he lifted

her dress revealing her dripping core. He grinned and entered her slowly feeling her tight muscles around his member he

groaned in sweet ecstasy at her perfect body. He held her by the hips and thrusted harsh and fast into her as if he would miss

something if he didn't go fast. Serena laid there emotionless for a few moments before she felt hot burning sensations in her

body she gasped and began to moan her mind screaming. _He put the potion on himself too! And it's inside me now! He's_

_slowly starting to control me... I don't have any true control anymore... Oh Goddess what am I to do... please help_

_me!_Her mind continued to cry for help while her body screamed and moaned in ecstasy, Seiya thrusted harder moaning as

he felt himself reading to explode inside her and give her his children. When he was going to cum, he was thrown back at

incredible speed and slammed into a wall. Seiya groaned and sat back up his member still hard and now dripping with her

juices, he felt her magickal energy inside her body and anothers. He screamed and stood up, "NO! He has already taken

your body! This body was mine and no one elses!" He growled and dissappered into the darkness to finish himself off but

softly grinned. "_That child may be Darien's but with her body and mind now being mine, I can raise it to be my child..."_

* * *

The girls all stood around a large pentagram made on the floor all the elements and objects at there correspondence. They

had decided that Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita would go and the rest would stay just in case of Beryl or anything. The girls

stood at there corresponding watch towers and began the incantation. In a moments time they had been transported to the

alternate dimension of where Seiya and Serena were said to be. The girls looked around there robes glistening under the dim

candle lights there robes all in there elemental colors with runes of strength and their elements on there. They ran over to the

altar and noticed the shackles were empty and that the area was still mildly warm from where Serena had once been. They

heard a soft giggle that they instantly recognized as Serena's and they began to look around in a heated pursuit for her. They

stopped as they heard heavy footfalls come from the shadows revealing Seiya with a smirk. "Why hello ladies, how nice of

you to join us, if I would have known you were coming I would have dressed nicer." The girls growled in hatred and

prepared their magick against him and were about to obliterate him, they heard high heeled footsteps. Out from the shadows

came Serena her hair all in a tumble around her body her body in a black strapless silk gown with slits up the thighs. Her

once sparkling cerulean eyes were a cold denim now as she walked over to Seiya and kissed him fiercely on the lips. "Sorry

girls but I wont let you lay a hand on my mùirn beatha dàn'." The girls faces fell as they realized the Serena they loved was

gone and now replaced by this dark witch/goddess Serene.

* * *

Moohaha lol how tragic is that? To end it right here of all the places! Well at least you know Serena is preggy with Darien's child which is just great. But uh oh, she had sex with Seiya and now has become Serene... what will the girls do? What will happen with Darien and Beryl? Can they save Serena before her inner soul is consumed as well and she will be Serene forever? Leave plenty of reviews and you'll find out soon enough. Ja Ne! Aradia9 P.S. Happy Easter! 


	10. Appearances

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 9: Appearances

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

Italics are thoughts

Bold are for lyrics and flashbacks

Darien paced the sacred room back and forth his mind a torrent of thoughts of what could be happening to his love. _"She_

_could be in pain... or in pleasure... stop thinking that way... I'll kill Seiya for this... I'll rip his bones through his skin..._

_I'll mur-" _His thoughts were cut short as he hears his name called, the call was a deep voice it sounded like. "Malachite?" As

he spoke the name four orbs of colors materialized and appeared were his 4 closest companions. Malachite steely crystal

blue eyes looked to his best friend and he knelt and bowed his head as did the others. "Darien we're sorry for not being here

earlier but we did not feel our beloved's anguish until a few moments ago."

* * *

He looked confused as he looked to the four generals as they stood before him. _"Their beloved's? Who?"_ As if hearing his

thoughts Nephrite answered him. "The four goddesses who accompany the moon goddess... our mùirn beatha dàn's. This

may sound as a shock because they think their beloveds are others but they feel the pull. Their memories do not remember

us, they have been reincarnated too many times." His deep green eyes flickered in sadness as he thought of his chestnut

haired beauty her emerald eyes sparkled with love for him. A heavy sigh came from Zoisite as he cleared his throat and

looked to Darien. "I think it's time we show you some of the past not all of us remember so clearly." The four generals circled

Darien and closed their eyes. The symbol of Earth intertwined with their beloveds planet on their heads: Malachite with

Venus, Jadeite with Mars, Zoisite with Mars and Nephrite with Jupiter. They began to chant an incantation of the now long

dead Terran language.

* * *

**When Darien opened his eyes again he was standing on the fields of the moon about a mile away from the Moon**

**Kingdom. He looked around and noticed that the generals were there with him as well but in armor he looked**

**down at himself and realized he was in his sacred armor. His armor from Earth which he always wore with pride in**

**and out of battle. He cleared his throat his mind spinning with thousands of questions. "Where are we? When are**

**we?" The men looked to each other and chuckled softly. Jadeite was the first to speak his voice sounded far**

**away for a moment as if remembering a perfect time. "This is the time of the moon when the kingdom was still**

**here, many centuries ago during the silver millenium." Darien felt his throat tighten he had only read of stories of**

**the Terrans and the Moon Kingdrom in faerie tales. His ears shot up as he heard a very familiar giggling and his**

**name being called as he spun around he gasped at what he saw.**

* * *

**"Endymi- I mean Darien! DARIEN!" Serena's high pitched giggle echoed across the beautiful meadow as she**

**ran toward her love. Her silver hair pulled up into the traditional style for the moon kingdom the light from the**

**sun making it shine even brighter. She launched into the arms of her beloved her shimmering grey eyes sparkling**

**with love as she hugged him tightly, she squealed as she felt herself being swung around and lips crashing onto**

**hers. As she was set down she felt her head spinning from the intensity of the kiss. "Darien... what has gotten**

**into you so sudden? You kiss as if you have not seen me in centuries... does something trouble you?" Her eyes**

**peered up at him with worry her fingers gently brushing his cheek. Darien had never felt any happier than right**

**now, he was looking at his love but a very similar form of her back when she lived on the moon. Her hair was**

**similar but her clothes were much different, she wore a white sping dress that was strapless and had pearls and**

**sequins along the top, the dress flowed down to her ankles. Although the dress was made for the outdoors it still**

**looked like a gown.

* * *

**

**"No my love... everything is perfect. Can I not be happy to see the woman who has stolen my heart?" A grin**

**spreading across his smooth chisled face. Serena well back then called Serenity felt a blush creep over her face**

**as she hid her face in his chest. "Must you embarass me infront of your friends." Darien chuckled and tickled**

**her some and grinned even more as he heard her squeal and his friends laugh. "They are so used to you, you are**

**like a little sister to them... no worries... they are my brothers and will always protect you." She nodded softly**

**and smiled as she turned to them and greeted them all lovingly before adjusting her dress some and then**

**speaking. "Well if you four must know since I can see it in your eyes, the girls are all waiting for you at lunch in**

**the parlor." The generals looked shocked because they had completely forgotten, they nodded and mumbled**

**apologies as they headed back towards the kingdom blaming each other for forgetting.

* * *

**

**Serena sighed as she rested against Darien and his hand slipped around her waist. "They are all so in love with**

**each other as we are... aren't they?" Darien nodded and kissed her forehead softly recieving a small smile from**

**her. "You must remember though we all used to bicker with one another before we became lovers... or have you**

**forgotten my moon goddess?" Serena bit her lower lip trying to hold back a laugh as she nodded remembering **

**her and her companions when they were younger being so foolish and childlike. "Can you blame us? We were so**

**much younger and it was much easier to hide our true desires back then." He nodded and began to walk with her**

**back towards the kingdom slowly. "It feels as if it was just yesterday." Serena nodded and they began to drift**

**back into memories of a few years before.**

* * *

Moon Kingdom Past------------- (By the way I only changed Mina and Serena's name...because it goes with mythology and yeah...) (I put it in Bold Italic to say this is when they were younger and bold for past but older... meh you'll get it)

**_It had been four years earlier Serenity and her court had been notified that they would be training to become_**

**_sailor soldiers of the solar system and they would be bethrothed to their male partners. Serena groaned in_**

**_frustration as she paced back in forth in one of her traditional moon gowns in her bedroom. She yelped as she_**

**_was pelted in the head with a grape from her bed, her silver hair swished to look to the area it came from. She_**

**_was greeted by shimmering violet eyes which were now scrunched up and was laying back laughing with the_**

**_other girls on her bed. "Raye! Must you taunt me constantly! It's not fair!" She stomped her heeled foot in _**

**_frustration and then walked over to the bed and jumped onto it laying down propping her head up. "Why do we_**

**_have to BETHROTHED?" She gagged as she accentuated the word as if it was the worst thing created. "It's so_**

**_formal and permanent... and what if my guy is ugly what then?"

* * *

_**

**_"Well then he'll probably have hot generals that we'll be with." The smart remark had come from the princess_**

**_and goddess of Jupiter. She laughed as she caught a grape in her mouth that Serenity had attempted to throw at_**

**_her, she winked in thanks. "Well it's true..." Mina nodded and began to play with Serenity's hair, when they had_**

**_been younger people used to get them confused since they both had golden blonde hair. "Yeah Sere, your mom_**

**_has great taste. Remember what your father looked like? Not to sound gross but your dad was a handsome man."_**

**_Serena let out a shrill scream in shock causing the girls to wince. "Minako! That is so disgusting to think of my _**

**_father that way! Goddess rest his soul." The girls all nodded in solemn silence in rememberance of King Lune he_**

**_had been a great man and a surrogate father to all of them.

* * *

_**

**_"Well this is no time to get all depressed, the prince and general should be here any minute and we should look_**

**_presentable." Of course the mature comment came from the highly intelligent fourteen year old Amy of Mercury,_**

**_she always had to be the one to keep the girls in line. She slipped off the bed her shoulder length blue hair_**

**_shimmering back and forth as her heels hit the floor. "I suggest we all go to the gardens since that would be the_**

**_most appropriate place to train." The other four groaned and followed her as she walked out of the bedroom. As_**

**_they entered the gardens they heard deep laughs and chuckles coming from a corner where the roses were. As the_**

**_girls walked over they saw the four generals and a raven haired man with their back to them. Lita nudged_**

**_Serenity and grinned pointing to the raven haired guy. "Let's see what we get when we turn him around."

* * *

_**

**_The girls cleared their throats and the four generals stood tall all of them 2 years older than the princesses they_**

**_stood tall in their armor and bowed to the girls getting giggles from the girls. Amy rolled her eyes of course and_**

**_the princesses went and introduced themselves to the generals noticing that their corresponding planet symbols_**

**_were engraved into their chest armor over the heart. Serenity noticed that the prince of Earth had not turned_**

**_around to face her and hadn't since he had been there. Huffing some at the rudeness of him she tapped him on_**

**_the shoulder somewhat harshly her voice sweet but icy. "So the Prince of Earth doesn't have the common_**

**_decency to greet his partner? How very kind of you Prince... En...dy...mi...on.." She had dragged his name out_**

**_purposely just to annoy him and notice him stiffen at it, he turned around and Serenity had to blink a few times_**

**_so she wouldn't stare.

* * *

_**

**_Prince Endymion looked down at the 5' silver haired princess who's grey eyes already held a playful manner in_**

**_them. His deep midnight blue eyes shimmered in interest at the girl but hated how she had uttered his name. He_**

**_took her hand and kissed it nibbling on her knuckle causing her to wrench it back in shock a blush on her face_******

**_"My my Princess Serenity I had been told you were beautiful, but that seems to be such a pitiful word to describe_**

**_you. And as you so lovely said my name I preferred to be called Darien." Serenity was trying to push down her_**

**_blush and racing heart at the gorgeous Terran that stood before her. She nodded dumbly for a moment before_**

**_shaking out of it. "Very well Darien, I would like to be called Serena then if it is okay with you."

* * *

_**

**_Darien laughed and began to walk past her and flicked her hair softly and spoke over his shoulder. "No worries_**

**_Meatball Head this will be a very interesting four years of training." Serena gasped in shock at the nickname,_**

**_she felt so insulted and spun around screeching in frustration. "You jerk! I will never agree to be your wife, I'll_**

**_pray the goddesses to help me find someone else before I'd marry you!" He stopped a few feet away and spun_**

**_around realizing that both of their companions were now in pairs with their person and watching them. "No_**

**_worries my beloved Meatball Head, you will be my wife and you will love me just as much as I have FALLEN in_**

**_love with you." It had been evident the comment had been sarcasm but it still made her flush none the less._**

**_Serena stomped her foot and walked deeper into the gardens mumbling about a "stupid, sexy, terran" for a short_**

**_while.

* * *

_**

Moon Kingdom Past Ends-----------------------------

**Serena laughed as did Darien as they reached the Kingdom remember their first meeting all those four years ago**

**and how they had grown. She tiptoed and kissed him softly seeing their friends sitting and eating happily, love in**

**their eyes since they were all to be married in a month. She sighed happily and looked up at him her grey eyes**

**sparkling with such love for him it took his breath away to look at her. "Darien once we are married do you think**

**we could have children?" A blush rushed to her face at the look of shock he had given her. "Well I always**

**wanted to be a mother...and I thought having a child would be wonder-" She was cut off by lips meeting hers in a**

**loving kiss, her whole body melted against his as she knew what his answer was.**

* * *

**"Serena I would have as many children as you would like...as long as your with me." Serena screamed in delight**

**recieving glances from all of their friends as he spun her around. She grasped Darien's hand and ran over to all**

**of them and began to tell them what their plans were.**

**

* * *

**

Before Darien could see any more memories he realized they were back in the sacred room her looked at his four friends a

look of confusion on his face. "What are the rest of the memories?" The generals all looked to the floor with sadness masking

their faces.

* * *

"That was the last day we all had together." It was Zoisite talking and he was on the verge of tears. "We were all killed later

that evening when Beryl came and all hell broke loose. Queen Serenity had to send us into the future so we could find each

other. Which is why we keep being reborn until we reach happiness." Darien nodded solemnly imagining what his friends had

been through trying to get with their beloves all this time. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and began to think.

"Alright well when they come back we will deal with this... for now lets just wait and hope for the best for our loves." The

men nodded and sat on the floor and began to meditate and concentrate on their loves.

* * *

Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy were all breathing heavy cuts, slashes and bruises along their body. Serena stood their with a few

minor scratches on her her body healing much faster than the girls. The girls were beginning to feel exhausted from all the dark

magick in the room plus they were fighting magickally and physically for a few hours now. "Serena... it's us your friends and

sisters... stop fighting us and remember who we are." Serena laughed and spit some blood on the floor wiping it off her lip. "I

know who you four are... horrible goddesses who tried to take my away from my love... I won't forgive you... and now I

have the pleasure of killing you." Serena closed her eyes and began to say an incantation and the girls began to panic realizing

this was a vanquishing spell for witches and warlocks. Only they had learned how to cast this after centuries of training. No

one could survive this, not even them, the began to back up as Serena headed towards them. She stopped as she felt a hand

on her shoulder and turned her head.

* * *

"Serena, give them a few moments to think and then kill them." Seiya kissed her neck softly and watched as the silver inferno

began to grow in her hands as she continued the incantation. Serena turned to them grinning and looked at all of them and the

girls looked at her in shock at what she was going to do. "Sere how can you do..." Raye was cut off as Serena grabbed her

by the throat and lifted her up into the air. "Silly Raye... I can kill you because I wish... I know you four could not because

your compassion weakens you." She threw her and Raye hit the wall and fell. "But now I will end it all and Seiya and I will

have this child and obliterate all that try and stop us."

* * *

"_There's got to be a way to get through to her... some way... but we've tried everything..." _Amy's mind was spinning of

so many spells and none of them would work, after centuries the five of them were too strong for such simple spells even

some of the most complex wouldn't work. Serena began to continue the incantation again and the inferno grew larger, the

girls closed their eyes and waited for their lives to end knowing they could do nothing. They couldn't kill her they didn't have

the heart so she might as well kill them.

* * *

They felt the bright inferno consume the whole room as the girls stood there and then opened their eyes and realized they

were still there. They turned their heads to Serena and noticed she was standing under a pile of black ashes, a smile on her

face. They ran over to her and realized the ashes was where Seiya had been standing watching they all looked at the ashes

and then back to Serena and screamed and hugged her. She laughed and hugged them all closing her eyes sighing happily.

"Sorry guys I had to fake it or I would have never been able to catch him off guard." The girls just hugged her tight and they

dissappeared and appeared back into the holy room.

* * *

The girls seperated and stood in front of the five men standing there, coincidentally all standing across from their lovers. In all

synchronized movements the men all grasped their women and kissed them passionately. The four goddesses were surprised

by these forward men but naturally melted into their arms and delved into the passion. As they stayed connected the

memories of them began to return to them when they released the girls were all hugging them tightly tears falling gently down

their faces. Serena had regained all her memory as well and looked back to Darien and kissed him softly. She leaned up to

his ear nibbling on it gently before whispering. "Do I have some surprising news for you..."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 9! Woo finished. I've kind of been neglecting fanfiction because of school, boyfriend and mainly my father being an inconsiderate asshole. Well sorry for the long wait and I hope this answers some questions for the people and that I filled in some loop holes. And do the issue about the magick and everything, yes I am wiccan and I know alot and some things I am rusty on. Some of the magick and spells performed in here will be made up and will not relate completely to Wicca but I relate it as best I can. Well I hope for plenty plenty of reviews and I'll post up the next chapter. See ya in 10! Blessed Be Aradia9 


	11. First Strike

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 10: First Strike

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold are for lyrics and flashbacks**

**-------A/N: OMG everyone! I have not updated in 2 months! I am so sorry but a lot of things have happened since April 17th. I had a nervous breakdown leading to high suicidal thoughts and had to go to a hospital. I moved out of my house for 2 weeks because of domestic violence issues. Also my little brother has now moved in with my mom in NJ and I'm with my dad in NY. So I'm sorry that the update took so long but I promise to be more consistent with the chapters once again. Please leave plenty of reviews and I'll have a little note on the bottom after the chapter is finished. - Aradia9 **------

Serena and Darien were now alone in her room, cuddling on the bed his arm set around her small frame as she rested her head on his chest. The girls had decided to leave with the other guardians, trying to rekindle the loves they had lost for so many centuries. Sighing closing her eyes she let him run his fingers through her shimmering golden strands, yawning some as she slowly calmed down her mind began to wander. Her mind traveled back to the hours before when her body had been tainted by the darkness of Seiya and the plans he had for her before she had killed him.

_He could see in her cerulean eyes turning a deeper shade to a denim blue color that she was changing, now all they needed to do was consummate and it would be final, she would be his forever. He pulled the shackles chains and spread her legs wider. He grinned as she growled at him in protest her body still fighting to keep in control. He pulled his robes up revealing his member, he positioned himself as he lifted her dress revealing her dripping core. He grinned and entered her slowly feeling her tight muscles around his member he groaned in sweet ecstasy at her perfect body. He held her by the hips and thrusted harsh and fast into her as if he would miss something if he didn't go fast. Serena laid there emotionless for a few moments before she felt hot burning sensations in her body she gasped and began to moan her mind screaming._

Gasping back awake from the memories that haunted her, she hadn't even been aware she was asleep, she felt as if she was back in the deep abyss of that room. Her body wracked as she began to sob, she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her close as she buried her face into his chest and cried. He sighed feeling the pain of his love enter his own heart as he had tried to push the dark thoughts away. Anger coursed through his veins for the revenge for her, but she had already done to deed and killed him with her own bear hands. Still the pain did not measure up to how quick his death was. He sat there for a long time continuing to soothe her, soon she was asleep again. He wiped the tears from her porcelain face and sighed at her beauty despite her deep anguish. His hands wandered down to her smooth stomach, he rubbed it tenderly feeling the heartbeat of his unborn child. His heart beat faster at the thought of the life growing inside of her and it made him stronger for the both of them to stay alive and be rid of Beryl. Before long he was snuggled close to his wife and in moments he was asleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE

_Serena wandered around the moon once again in the familiar form she had been in before she died. But the moon was now turning into ruins as she continued to walk around. Her heart began to race as she began to run faster towards her mother's room but it seemed to be an endless hallway. Stopping short of breath she looked around and realized that the hall had massive amount of doors across from each other. But what was entrancing her was the one solid ominous black door that stood directly across from her, a symbol of a phoenix with a slash across it on the door. Reaching for the doorknob it felt like fire to the touch, wincing she reached for it again and it was cool as ice. Turning the doorknob she entered the room to a bleak darkness that anyone would consider treacherous._

_Walking around she realized she was in a room similar to the one that Seiya had her in, a deep chill shot up her spine and she rubbed her arms for comfort. Walking over to the altar she saw various items laid out on the sacred cloth, woodsbane, onyx and crystal stones. Incense black candles filled with blood, vials of poisons, but what stuck out was the bloody athame directly in the middle. Reaching her hand over she touched the base of an athame and a flash hit her mind. She saw a vivid image of each of her sisters being stabbed with it one by one. Her hand wrenched back as if burned and tears streamed down her face as she stumbled back from the altar and tripped over something falling to the floor harshly. Turning her head as the candles flickered dangerously she saw it was a bloodied hand, gasping she backed up but bumped into something else. Another body she dare not make out, getting up slowly she spun around and realized she was surrounded in a circle of bodies._

_A throat caught as she began to cough from the stench of death, kneeling down once again she moved the bloodied clumped hair and saw a mark. She choked out another sob feeling a sharp pain in her throat as she began to sob heavily, it was the mark of Mars, as she continued to circle the bodies she found the marks of all her sisters. Falling onto her knees once again she screamed out in anguish all her friends, naked, slashed and bled to death here on this floor as a sacrifice. Rage filled her as she stood up her white gowns now filled with blood. She tried to exit the circle and hit a barrier knocking her back she spun around and tried again and was hit by the same barrier, growling she placed her hand on the barrier and shattered it. Stepping over the bodies she began to walk around again hunting for the person responsible._

_A shrill voice came from the shadows as the being appeared, and it was none other than Beryl in deep purple robes, blood spattered on it like a crimson paint and across her body. "It was so easy to kill them... I showed them a glamour of your dead body and they all crumbled... such pathetic beings. I must say that they did put up a partial fight, but they were too filled with anguish to release their true powers." She walked closer to Serena and revealed a plump stomach, a wicked smile on her purple lips. She rubbed her belly and her voice came out so tender it actually put fear into Serena. "Yes... my child Morgana... she should be a strong and beautiful girl. She's Darien's and mine..." Serena's heart plunged into the darkness of pain with the murdered friends that lay but only a few feet beside her. _

_"I will make you pay for this... and I will rip that child from your womb to never let it cause harm to my child... never... you wont live to see that child born." Her voice was filled with such a malice, she thought acid would drip to the floor. Beryl laughed maniacally her eyes flickering with such hateful amusement. "My dear Serenity you are so silly... you don't have a child anymore. I killed that child and you suffered greatly for it. Or don't you remember? It was the day I stole Darien from you...forever." Serena shook her head in denial and then screamed out in pain hunching over she wrapped her arms around herself and felt moisture. Pulling her hands back she saw her arms covered in blood with an athame in her stomach. She could feel the baby in her body losing it's life and she screamed and ripped the athame out, running at Beryl with incredible speed the athame held tight in her bloody hand she screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_DREAM SEQUENCE ENDED_

Serena gasped awake holding her throat from the screaming she had done, turning her head she realized Darien was at her side breathing labored, he must have ran with all his might back to this room. He rubbed her back soothing her as hot tears ran down her face once again. Darien held her close and kissed her forehead closing his eyes he felt Serena sending the dream into her mind, when he finished the vision tears fell down his face as well. But they were not of anguish, they were of hate for the being who caused so much harm to them. They would make sure that they would do everything in their power to stop her and make sure that whatever happens that Beryl would never be with child, even if it killed them.

The whole group was together in Serena's living room once again, all assembled they were sitting in couples around a large circle each of them all in deep thought. They had all seen the vision Serena had the previous night and it had all shaken them, they didn't know what to make of it and the girls were hiding something from Serena she could feel it. Their mindlink was not connected at all it was all haywire and they were intuned with their mùirn beatha dàn's rather than with each other. Personally it made her livid after everything that had just happened she broke from Darien's embrace and stood up the inner and outer senshi staring at her. She stomped her foot and her voice was sharp.

"I don't know what's going on but there is something you all aren't telling me and quite frankly it's pissing me the hell off!" She breathed out heavily staring at all the girls who looked away shamefully sighing she sat back down on the cough running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry but it's evident I didn't get a lot of comfortable sleep last night, so I'm quite cranky." The girls all nodded silently being comforted by their loves, Serena's eyes traveled over to Setsuna and Hotaru, they seemed to be the only ones without lovers and it struck a chord in her heart. _"It's possible they have lovers they have not encountered yet... who knows... but it does make sense to why they don't considering the kind of guardians they are." _Serena averted her gaze hastily as she felt Hotaru and Setsuna's eyes lock on her at the moment her thought finished. Before she could say another word Mina's voice broke the silence, her usual confident voice was shaky.

"Serena despite the fact that it seems only that a dream is what happened last night it wasn't..." Her blue eyes met Serena's cerulean ones and she noticed her twin's grim face, she continued sighing heavily. "We didn't have the exact same dreams, but we had ominous visions last night that all left us with marks..." Serena's eyes widened as she saw Mina first lift up her tangerine halter revealing a slash across her abdomen. Turning her head slowly to each one of her sisters each had a mark in a different location, Amy's down her arm, Rei's across her back, Lita's across her chest, Setsuna's across her collarbone, Hotaru's down her thigh, Michelle's across her throat, Amara's down her cheek. She shook with fear as her hand reached up and covered her mouth tears prickling she blinked them back, looking around her sisters actually looked frightened as well as their loves. Serena was lost at what to do, Beryl had gotten them all when they were vulnerable, she had made the first strike.

----**Yes it's a short chapter, but my mind is still on the Fritz and I was hating to make you guys wait soooo long. Happy belated 4th of July to everyone. I thank all my avid readers for sticking by me through all of this and hope to get many reviews. I also hope to get my mind back on track as well. Oh! By the way to all please head over to www. fictionpress .com /circerain(take out the spaces)and please check out my stories and review! I'd like to see a lot of you over there and letting me know you got it from here! Alright! Lots of Love! Aradia9----**


	12. Baby Names and Battles

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

Chapter 11: Baby Names and Battles

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold are for lyrics and flashbacks**

Serena sighed as she sat in her office, she had been working on new designs for the line, and she was not dealing with the stress well. Her sisters all now had markings from Beryl, who had attacked them on the astral plane, completely off guard, now they had to cast spells to protect them even then. She sighed heavily feeling completely exasperated as she flipped through the pages, she didn't like alot of the new designs that had come in. Frustrated she slammed the book shut and other objects in her room shot across and shattered against the wall. Running a hand through her silver blonde hair she felt like screaming, she felt the moodswings rising from her child and they were not helping much. She was not even into a month yet and she could feel the child growing stronger, magickal children grow alot faster than most. Rubbing her temples she leaned back in her chair sighing softly, she needed to calm down, between being pregnant, keeping her and her family alive and running a buisness, things were getting on her last nerves. She heard her door open slowly and she growled menancingly as she bit out still massaging her temples.

"Whoever just walked into my office has a fucking deathwish..." As she sat up ready to severely hurt someone her cerulean eyes calmed as she saw her raven haired love.

Darien walked over and kissed her softly on the forehead, her soul began to relax as did her child as she felt him begin to massage her temples for her. She squeaked as he lifted her up and carried her across the office and sat down on the lush leather couch, he rubbed her thigh gently and she purred. He chuckled at his fiery temptress as docile as a kitten when he was around, well for the most part, she was slowly getting into the pregnancy mood swings. She snuggled against him and he hissed as he felt her teeth run along his neck, his hand rose higher up her thigh and slipped between her legs. She whimpered some and he could feel the heat and moisture of her panties, the bulge in his pants very obvious. She looked into his eyes and he returned the dark lust between them, their lips locked instantly and their tongues began a fiery kiss for domination. She hissed as he moved down her neck kissing and biting at her flesh she moaned loudly as he hand slipped passed her panties and he slipped two fingers inside her dripping core. Moaning he began to pump his fingers hard and fast as his thumb rubbed her clit rapidly. She moaned his name and felt her lust rising for him as she began to unzip his pants she felt the headache return. All of a sudden it began to get worse and she felt her vision going in and out, Darien began to notice her change in demeanor and looked at her worriedly.

"Serena... Are you alright? You look kind of pale..." His voice low and rasped from the constraining lust he had, but his concern came first.

"I'll be fine... Just a minor-" She was cut off as her body arched back and she placed her hands on both side of her head as she screamed in pain.

Pain began to shoot through her head as the visions of her nightmare came back vividly, flashes of her friends being gutted. The shrill screams as she watched Beryl covered in blood carve into her sisters bodies, their blood raining onto her face and blending into her blood red hair. She screamed louder in torture, she could feel the pain on her body, and knew that Beryl was casting a spell on her. She had wrenched from Darien's hold and was on the floor seizing as the marks of her sisters began to appear all over her body. The gashes began to bleed and she began to seize violently in shock from the visions that has passed through her mind, Darien was holding her in his arms. Placing his fingers against her third eye he spat out an incantation quickly and her episode stopped, she had fallen into unconsciousness immediately. He hadn't been able to stop her attack because when he tried to near her he had been thrown back unto the couch quite harshly. He looked down at the marks on her body and realized it was all the marks that the other girls had, picking her up slowly he walked out of the office. He told Molly that she would be taking the rest of the day off and to hold all her appointments.

Serena moaned softly as she opened her eyes slowly and realized she was in her room, sitting up quickly her head span and she felt pain. Groaning she slumped back down into the bed and hissed in pain and noticed that her body was covered in gauze in many places. Confused she looked at the spots and her heart began to race, she remembered the vision that she had seen in her office, Beryl had sent another warning. She suddenly felt very nauseous and leaned over on her side, seeing the basket she threw up whatever contents were in her stomach. She could feel her child's disturbance from being connected to her, she was grateful that her child was not harmed at all during the attack. Tears prickled her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling, Beryl was after her baby and her family, she would have to figure out a way to kill her and quickly. _"I won't let her have my child... This is my family and no one will take them away from me. Endymion is mine and no one else's..."_

"I couldn't do anything... When I tried to get near her, something blasted me back and I was paralyzed." Darien spoke tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair. He was in the living room discussing with all of the family, everyone was now aware what had happened today in her office.

"Beryl is getting stronger everyday. We have to stop her, she's invoking the darkest type of magick, if we don't get to her soon, Serena or the rest of us wont be strong enough to fight that magick. Serena is not full dea yet... It won't happen right away, she has to remember being Usagi, Serentiy, Serena and Selene. She has the majority of them, but being Selene will be the hardest for her to find, as the rest of us." Amy spoke quite nicely as she looked around at everyone, they all had past lives that they remembered, but all of them were apart of the original Gods and Goddesses in the myths of Greek Mythology, they had yet to find their power or memories.

"If we don't try to remember anything... We're all going to be killed. Beryl knows that she was Psyche, and she's slowly remembering things... Soon she will have complete power over the dark magicks. What makes Serena more powerful is that she is connected to Circe as well, plus with all the other Gods and Goddesses we should be powerful enough." Lita spoke safly, she hated what they had to go through and she wanted to rip Beryl apart. She looked to the bedroom where Serena was sleeping, they could all feel her pain, their marking had all opened back up when she went through her battle. Her deep emerald eyes held sadness as she looked back to the rest of them.

"I know! Serena has been really stressed at work with all the new designs and other things. She hasn't had the chance to do baby names! We'll go through Greek names first and maybe some of them will jog her memory if we do a little of our homework!" Mina said excitedly but she had a very serious look in her soft blue eyes and Malachite rubbed her back gently to support her as her friends gave her skeptical looks. But within a few moments they were all nodding and sighing and most of them shaking their head, they didn't have much of a choice. Amara and Michelle were snuggled close in the corner both speaking quietly to each other on trying to figure out ways to protect each other. The four: Hotaru, Setsuna, Amara and Michelle were the ones taking of care of the astral plane, Setsuna was the strongest because she exceeded time. After a little while longer of discussion everyone decided to head on out, the girls would meet up later at a cafe to discuss baby names.

Darien sighed softly and decided that some time with Serena would probably calm his nerves some, his blood was racing though. He wanted to be finish with Beryl for good, he had seperated them once and he wouldn't let it happen again, walkin to the bedroom he turned the doorknob slowly. Looking inside he saw Serena laying in bed crying silently, rushing over he took her into his arms being careful. She hugged him tightly as she cried some, she had to admit to herself that she was scared, she wasn't sure if she would make it. Beryl had been the leading cause to her death once already and she would do anything to never let that happen again, too many things had happened. They had been reincarnated so many times, and had undergone so much pain, how much more was needed.

_"Goddess... Please guide me to the light, help me to find myself and to gain the strength and power I need to defeat this dark magick that plagues me." _She smuled softly as she felt Darien kiss her gently, she returned the kiss and smiled looking into his eyes, she knew he was just as scared as he was.

"The girls have decided once you've finished healing a little more today that you would meet up and go through some baby names." He smiled at the thought of their child and he placed a hand on her stomach and felt the aura of their child, it made him even more protective of them. His mùirn beatha dàn' and their child, he smiled as he noticed she was asleep already, he placed her back down in the bed and kissed her gently. He stood up and his head turned towards the door as he felt an aura enter the house, his mind was sharp as he left the room silently. Closing the door he casted runes, and an instant magickal barrier surrounded the door, he looked around and didn't see anything. But for some reason the house was reasonably darker, he could feel dark magick overpower the magick in the house protecting them. Looking around the living room he couldn't find anything, he looked off the balcony and then closed the doors when he spun around Beryl was sitting on the couch. He began to say an incantation quickly to banish her from the house.

"Kitch latha nih sit myeh-" He gasped as he felt the pain in chest and then the paralysis come over him, he began to fight it and was beginnning to break the hold quickly. Gaining strength he rushed at her with great speed but as he reached the couch she had moved already to the other side of the room. He moved just as fast as her and his fist connected with her cheek and she hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and picked her up holding her up by her throat, he could see the dark blood running down her lips and she laughed. He held on tighter and she began to gasp for air, reaching her hand up she slashed him across the chest. He dropped her feeling the dark magick rip through his body and he began to fight it, dark thoughts began to plague his mind, he fell to one knee and looked up at her his chest bleeding. Kneeling down her face very close to his she spoke with a sensual menacing tone.

"You will be mine Endymion... You always have and you always will." She smirked and then kissed him deeply and before he could do anything he blacked out.

Gasping awake he looked around and saw that he was in their bedroom looking down at his shirt he saw that it was fine, no marks or anything. _"I must have been dreaming..." _He shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose as he looked to where Serena had been he saw a note and read that she had went out to the cafe to meet the girls. Slipping out of bed he kept having this bad feeling in his heart that something was wrong. Trying to shake the feeling off he decided to go take a shower, grabbing a towel he headed into the bathroom. Turning the shower on he sighed, this chill in his body kept bothering him, steam filled the bathroom as he undressed, stepping into the shadow the hot water ran over his lean body. His mind began to wander and he though of Serena, all of a sudden he began to feel colder. He shivered despite the hot water running over his skin, his mind went back to the dream of Beryl, and all of a sudden the coldness stopped and lust was invited. He felt his body began to react and within a few moment he had a rock hard cock, he shook his head and began to think of Serena. But as he did the cold sickening feeling returned and his mind would drift back to visions of Beryl and his body would react sexually. He began to pump his cock furiously in the shadow to release the obvious tension that was bothering him. _"What's going on? Why do I feel sick when I think of Serena and lust when I think of Beryl? I don't love Beryl, or lust her... God... I need to fuck..." _He wondered where all these thoughts were coming from, when he released he finished washing up and got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked over to the mirror and rubbed off the steam, sighing he looked down down for a moment and tried to focus. Looking back up Beryl was in the mirror smiling, he spun around instantly and noticed she wasn't there. But he felt his body reacting again, his eyes widened as he saw the marks on his chest and heard her sensual voice.

"It wasn't a dream my dear Endymion... You are mine... And this will prove it." She laughed as she watched his body react to the mere sound of her voice. His eyes darkened in lust and he bit his lip to fall out of the trance and looked back her hatefully as he spit back at her.

"I will never be yours, you disgusting whore, your nothing to me." He grinned maliciously as he watched her face twist up in anger and then relax again.

"If that was the truth... Then why are you stroking your cock?" He looked down and realized what he was doing, he tried to pull his hand away. She had complete control over his sexual desires and thoughts, when she kissed and scratched him, she had created a dark magick control/lust spell with her blood.

"I will... Kill you for this... Serena is my soul mate." He shattered the glass with his fist as he broke the connection, he slumped against the wall and began to feel sick once again. When he thought of her, his body began to react making him sick, he began to pry the glass out of his fist as he tried to figure out how to deal with this inner battle.

Serena sighed as she looked through another book and all the boring names that were in there, each having their own meaning. But they were such common names and it bothered her, her friends and her included all had unique names, and she intended on her son or daughter being the same way. All of the girls had went through at least a book each, and having eight girls do that was alot of names. Groaning she dropped another book onto the table, there was one more book left and it was a book of Greek mythology names that Amy had picked out. Flipping through the first into pages, each name had a brief meaning to it and then a brief paragraph about who it was from. Looking through her eyes widened at all the beautiful names that came out of there, she looked at the list of names and began to write down some names. She darkened the letters on the names of the ones she favored the most, she could feel that her child was going to be a girl.

_Adonia - Female name for Adonis (lover of Aphrodite)_

_**Aeaea** - Island of Circe_

_Alcippe- Daughter of Ares_

_**Amalthea**- Nursed Zeus_

_Aphrodite- Goddess of Love ... Mina_

_Artemis - Goddess of the Hunt... Amara_

_Athena - Goddess of Wisdom... Amy_

_Ceto - Goddess of the Sea... Michelle_

_**Cloria **- Goddess of the Spring_

_**Circe **- Goddess of Magick... "Name is Familiar" _

Serena looked at the name Circe for a long moment and she remember spells that she had said and other times when she had performed magick. She remembered whispering the name Circe before, calling for the other Gods to help her, she massaged her temples some as she began to piece some things. A sharp pain hit her heart and she hunched over and the other girls moved to her in a moment and she waved that she was okay. _"Something is wrong with Darien... I need to call him." _Picking up her phone she called the house but no one picked up. Concentrating she began to search for Darien and could tell that his mind was clouded by something she decided to try to connect to him in a little while. Going back to the book she began to look through the names once again.

_Demeter- Goddess of Time... Setsuna_

Persephone - Goddess of Prophecy/Dreams... Hotaru

Hecate- Goddess of Wisdom/Elder... Raye

_Hera- Goddess of the Thunder... Lita  
_

_**Selene**_ - _Goddess of the Moon  
_

Serena circled the moon over and over again, before she set the pen down slowly realizing how she had been obsessing over it. She knew that she was the reincarnation of the daughter of the Moon Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, but she knew that Selene had been apart of her at one point. Her memories were sidetracked as Hotaru began to speak softly, and everyone knew that Persephone and Hotaru had slowly began to merging very gradually. Her prophecies and her dreams had become more and more distinct as the years had gone on. The prophecies she saw always happened and some things were changed, but fate could not be altered too differently. The girls eyes widened as they heard her go from Latin to Greek to English, usually it was one and then it was translated later because Amy wrote it down.

"Selene... Your Endymion is being stolen... By... The Goddess...Psyche..." Hotaru gasped and came back to this plane. Looking around everyone was staring at her, and then looked as they watched Serena speed off in her car, they all moved hastily after her running to their own cars. They hoped that they would make it in time, they knew if Serena lost Darien, she would go mad, and they would have no hope.

_**I shall end it all there, why? Because I can... Plus it has taken me forever and I hope you are satisfied with this chapter. I'd like plenty of nice reviews. if you have any questions or anything I will reply on there. Alright c ya in the next chapter! Aradia9**_


	13. Disasters

Love, Magic and Revenge

By: Aradia9

**Chapter 12: Disasters**

Summary: Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

Disclaimer: I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold are for lyrics and flashbacks**

As her car sped down the street, Serena's mind was a torrent of thoughts; she swerved the car harshly turning a corner, the smell of burnt rubber filling the air and her nostrils. Her nose twisted up in distaste at the thought of the burning flesh from dreams had haunted her. Speeding down the street once again, she heard other cars speeding behind her and knew that her sisters' had caught up almost immediately. Hotaru's vision had been correct; Beryl was the incarnation of Psyche and was planning on taking Endymion from her. She gripped the leather steering wheel tighter, her knuckles becoming a white from the anger running through her. Seeing her building in sight she pressed on the gas and sped closer. Turning sharply into the driveway she parked her car right near the door, inching almost to lay on the ground it stood on. Looking at the elevator it was instantly there, the people in the elevator looked bewildered as they walked out shakily. She stepped in, and heard the parking of her sisters' cars but did not stop for them. The elevator doors closed and it shot up against its own speed and stopped at her penthouse floor.

Stepping out she walked over towards the door and it swung open, her head held high she flicked her silvery blonde locks behind her shoulder and entered. Looking around she felt a gasp of air as this cold and dark presence hit her square in the chest, her eyes darted as she noticed she could see her breath. Turning back to the door she saw her sisters were being blocked by a barrier and Amara was fighting against it diligently. Sighing she turned around and felt a punch hit her torso causing her to fly back into the corner of a wall and fall. Hitting the ground harshly she looked through her splayed hair and saw Darien looking down at her, a dark green and blue aura around his hand. Her eyes widened in shock realizing that he had awoken Endymion and was now full of the magickal energies of the earth. Slowly trying to pull herself up she felt her ribs shift and felt the crack and gasped in shock at the pain. Turning to look at him again she noticed a band tattoo of black runes around his throat and recognized it as a binding. It was a strong dark magick because she could feel the energy from where he stood a mere few feet from her. Looking into his eyes she could see the underlying pain there from being controlled, but it was being hidden by the anger Beryl had put inside of him. Feeling her bones healing slowly she stood up placing a hand gingerly on the spot she used her right hand and cast runes into the air.

"aign mith ero fre utyg wone laitz hyu sen" Her voice sounded like a mystic, as if she could be awakening the goddess inside her. The words were rapid and the runes appeared as she completed them in a silver glow. Seeing Darien rushing at her again casting runes of Terra as he came near her, she used her left hand and created a field that he crashed into and flew back.

"byt mei senna wikki sqal neigem xix loel asun!" She exclaimed as she cast the circle of seals at Darien who was now casting a dark spell to skin her alive by using the marble in the room. The spell hit him and he screamed feeling the band wrap around his torso making him fall to one knee as he began to cast the counter curse, the silver band wrapped around his hand making them bend in. Walking over to him her bones now finished repairing she pulled his head up by the chin and looked into his eyes, he screamed in response as he felt his mind being probed. He had not intended on a mind blast from her since she rarely used it because it left her body open for attack. Searching through his mind she saw the interaction that had happened in the bathroom. She was now aware of the repelling curse she had placed to make him deny his mùirn beatha dàn' and it would create a false one on the caster. Feeling him fight against her mind she pulled out and felt herself being thrown back once more. While she had been probing him he had countered her binding and now had her levitating into the air by her throat. She looked down at him and he grinned maliciously she had forgotten that Endymion was Selene's counterpart and that they could match each other in power. She had not yet awakened Selene and could not guarantee that she would make this out, casting a quick spell a fire started on his arm and he recoiled throwing her across the room into the couch. Getting up she noticed the barrier was now shattering on the door and her sisters were entering, fighting other counter curses. She could see the gashes, burns and other marks they were suffering through to penetrate through the door.

Turning back to Darien he was now standing about ten feet from her just grinning. She couldn't understand why and then felt her body being pinned to the couch. Looking around she saw shadow beings holding her down, their white hollow eyes glaring at her, she could see their sharp teeth covered in drool. These were dark souls banished to realms to torture only to be called to feed on the souls of purity, they were called "Livis". She couldn't believe that he had harbored such dark magick that she had never been aware of; she felt the paralysis of their touch wearing her down. Struggling against the pull of the shadows she felt the paralysis becoming stronger. A sharp intake of air sealed her throat as she was pulled into the darkness, her astral form hitting the ground she felt as if gravity had increased ten fold. She looked to her hands which seemed to be struggling to stay solid, her cerulean orbs glanced around frantically and she heard mutterings in languages. Feeling invisible hands grasp at her hands and feet she was lifted into the air. She screamed as she felt her clothes being shred from her body so all her skin was exposed for feeding. Now in the mere scraps of her clothes she felt the livis attach their mouths to her flesh. She screamed in agony and felt her astral soul slowly being drained as she was held there fighting. Her vision began to fade, but she was reawakened by the screaming of her sisters, the Livis began to screech in pain and the world faded immediately. Shooting her arms out she blasted back the Livis with pure energy of light and they shriveled, slowly getting up off the couch Amy was at her side. The girls were all surrounding her now covered in different magickal curses on certain body parts, their magick was diminishing every moment as was hers.

"Selene…. Why don't you come to me? You're my mùirn beatha dàn' it's not right for you to deny me… Now is it?" Darien rasped out tauntingly, enjoying the recoil of the silver stranded blonde watching with horror.

He stepped forward and winced holding his hand to his torso, his chest had been penetrated by a magickal sword created by the sisters. It had faded and created a hex onto him, making it painful to move too swiftly, or to cast anymore spells. But, he had countered with hexing certain parts of their bodies, making it excruciating to try to move it or use magick. So they were on the same level at the moment, his cobalt eyes watched them; licking his lips hungrily he disappeared into the marble.

Serena went to move to stop him in casting a binding spell but she fell to one knee gasping in pain, placing a hand on her stomach. Her child was disturbed by stressing battle and was now reacting by using her magickal and physical energy to protect itself. Her breathing slowly became shallow as she felt the room spinning faster and faster. Her sister's voices becoming a dull roar as she tried to reach out to where her lover had once been. He had now become nothing but a sex pawn to that dark goddess trying to consume all the power in the world. The last of her energies was being taken into the child before the whole world turned black.

"Serena! Wake up!" Raye exclaimed worriedly as she watched the blonde lay limp in her arms, her breathing shallow.

The raven haired girl looked up at her sisters who were glancing at each other somewhat calmly and they kneeled down, picking her up gingerly. Carrying her to the room they laid her down on the bed, naturally the runes carved into the bedposts began to glow white. The women sighed some with relief feeling the runes fighting against the dark hexes applied on them. Wincing some, the gripped the bed some for leverage. The hex couldn't be completely removed at the moment because of the increasing dark magick placed inside of them. Deciding that the best thing to do was to stay here so they could always be around each other they called their loves. Agreeing to stay at the apartments unless Darien was to return to any of them the women all dispersed around the large penthouse to begin planning.

_"Serena…. Serena my child please wake up…" The gentle voice pleaded as their hands shook the beautiful woman quite strongly._

_"What… What is it?" The young woman demanded irritably as she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Her cerulean eyes filled with shock as it came into recognition of who she was speaking to at the moment. Sitting up she stared up at the woman who elegantly stood presently, getting to her feet she gaped some. The woman stood about five feet eight inches, at least a good six inches taller than Serena. Her skin was as soft and pale as the moonlight, the gentle gaze of her silver eyes reminded her of the moon. What was significant was her raven and silver hair, the silver hair was predominant but the raven streaks made her more ethereal. She was fully aware that she was standing in front of the Goddess Selene of the Moon. The woman smiled softly and reached out to cup the blonde woman's cheek. Serena felt an extreme calm over her and the pain in her body ceased, looking at the woman in amazement she began to walk with her._

_"Now Serena… Many things have happened… Endymion is now being controlled by Persephone… Who is intent on keeping him and bearing his child, especially since you killed Hades already when he tried to harm you?" The goddess said knowingly and it registered that Hades had been none other than Seiya. _

_"Yes… She has placed a binding spell on him to make him believe that she is his false love… I'm worried because Darien and Beryl have both joined with their pasts… But my sisters and I feel lost to changing into who we were meant to be and are. Why haven't we become whole yet?" Serena pleaded to her mother and guide looking at her helplessly._

_"Serena please! Do not beg to me! I'm your mother, but I do not expect you to come to me still acting like a child! You have lived life before, so do not plead to me as if I do not understand the dire circumstances. Your sisters and you have taken longer because you were always held back by something… You only live for revenge. Goddesses must be stronger than that; they must live for others and to keep the world and their loved ones safe. Do you understand?" Selene said sternly, her silver eyes bore into her daughter's skin like acid._

_"Yes… Forgive me…I did not mean to be so blinded… But I need to understand what can happen if she is not stopped…" She said wearily, feeling the strains of magick pulling at her essence._

_Selene sighed softly shaking her head some at her daughter's lack of using her intuition, she had visions, so why did she act so blindly to it. "Persephone wants power… She was constantly shadowed by Hades so now she will use Endymion as her bearer and will be stronger than you if she bears a child. But, you also have a child inside of you, another daughter of the moon, to be named after myself. There is one trifling issue to this child you are holding, she is a growing goddess and can be easily swayed by magicks. Her father currently inhabits the darker magicks of Endymion where as you are closing to becoming the Goddess you are right to be. This leaves her to decide which side to choose, the dark magick is much more appealing to a goddess despite her nature. Your child can make your own decisions waver, be careful Serena… Your child can also lead you to the darker magicks of the world. Your sisters will be beside you, but if they become goddesses they will know to kill you if needed… Be wise my child." Her voice drifted softly as their meeting ended and she was greeted by the dull mists of dreams._

**EEEP! It has been sooooooo long since I've updated! I sincerely apologize for that everyone! A lot of things have happened since the last time I updated, including my recent failing in Chemistry. But I also have to go to therapy now… So yeah… Big changes, anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review and I will work my hardest to update.**

**Love Always,**

**Aradia9**


	14. Awakenings

**Love, Magic and Revenge**

**By**: Aradia9

**Chapter 13: Awakenings**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

**Disclaimer: **I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

_Italics are indication for thoughts._

**Bold are for lyrics and flashbacks.**

**Dedications:** I have some avid readers/reviewers to thank so they don't think I'm a total selfish bitch. (heh...) **MrsSakuraPotter, Shortie630, Megan Consoer, Moonlightrosegoddess, ffriglmoonie, XxPhoenixMistressxX, ShotCallABaby, byakuren, CharmedSerenity3, Yami Chikara, Promethus FireBringer, Lady Tristiana Rogue and fftamfan19. **_All those not mentioned, forgive me, I noticed their reviews the most. _**But!** All the anonymous reviewers, thank you all the same for putting time aside and continuing to read my work. I love you all muchly for that.

* * *

The torrent of thoughts that plagued the _Lunae Dea_, her silvery blonde strands spilling around her on her lush couch, surrounding her like a pool of gold. The rising sunlight creating a beautiful glow on her soft cream skin, the contrasting orange and red hues made her look as if she was absorbing the light, as the moonlight was fading and the sun rose. Raye would be in her stronger point now and she was glad for that, they were mostly healed since the two days that had passed. It felt like hours, but Serena had just become truly aware of how she had not been sleeping and barely eating, her sisters coming in intervals. They had to keep her motivated because of the baby, it was using a lot of her magickal as well as physical energy, this growing energy that could sway to her own magick or her father's current state.

Her heart clenched and she placed a fist over her chest to try and heal her own pain, but she could not be subdued the pain was too great for her to even imagine. This pain would not fade at all, it was too close to her and their blood and souls were intertwined over centuries, it would not be healed, only renewed. Turning her head to the rising light, her cerulean eyes glittered with a sudden hope that brightened her eyes, closing her eyes momentarily an energy burst hit her. Unknown to her, her appearance changed momentarily, her hair pulled on both sides twisting up into a bun on each side, the long tendrils in pigtails curled and fell down past her feet. An elegant strapless white gown that clung to her every curve diamonds and the most regal pearls stitched into the dress almost melting into the material. What was significant was the shimmering crystal in the center of her chest that seemed to come from her body without pain. Selenity, the true daughter of Selene was being channeled by this new energy, she could feel her child swirl at the thought even before it's full formation and it made her smile. As her eyes opened, she was back to the beautiful business woman with golden silver stranded hair, in a wrinkled white blouse and a black skirt folding beneath her odd position.

"Hi, you've reached Serena, I'm not home at the moment, please leave a message after the tone, Blessed be." _BEEP._ The screeching beep resonated through her gigantic penthouse and shook her out of her contemplative state, causing her to slip off the couch and make her way in quick strides to her phone in her study.

"Sere, it's Lita, listen, you've been kind of in a slump. I know that you've been thinking and trying to channel energy as much as you can. But, we think Hotaru or Persephone has found something, last night she was awoken and channeled her goddess, Hotaru was become one person. We're coming over." Lita's voice ended abruptly and Serena smiled softly, she knew that phone call was on the road, so they would be here within a few minutes.

"_Persephone... The Awakening... Mother spoke of it, but how am I to know when mine is to come? I felt it earlier, I must be getting closer and being with child must be tapping into the energy." _Before she could continue the vexing thoughts on how she would overcome this and become her destiny, her door was being unlocked and the eight beautiful goddess of her court and her sisters walked into the house. Raye waved her hand and the door closed and all their seals surrounded the door, becoming immediately impenetrable to anything physical or magickal, the seal was a strong magick that was only used when they could never be disturbed. The women were not in their usual casual or work clothing either, each women was wearing their own color to their celestial home. Each women in a velvet robe with various runes and their planetary symbol as well as astrological imprinted on the robes, she knew that a cleansing had been done and they were to wear nothing underneath the pull over robes. Nodding her head she exited the room and headed for her own cleansing as she knew already with their thoughts all intermingling that they would set up what needed to be done.

Finishing her full cleansing, which had incurred the purifying of every inch in her body, physically and spiritually, she now exited back into the former living room now a full circle and witching's altar. Her white robes glistening against the lights her hair hidden in the robes, her long hood concealing some of her face until she looked up and met her sister's eyes who were all standing beside the altar. Giving them a soft nod, they began to descend around creating the large circle she descended to the center where the other alter was left for a body to be lain on. Looking to her sisters, each was occupied, drawing runes, waving certain incense and cutting wound, to show that they were ready to awake. Persephone/Hotaru stood at the head, her deep violet robes had beautiful silver ornate drawings but she could also see her new goddess tattoo mark along her neck and along the side of her face her third eye surrounded by tribal designs. Of course this was not seen when she was normally Hotaru, but each goddess was marked once made. Her hair was longer slipping to her mid back sleek and straight. The glittering gem that was covering her third eye spun, embedded in her skin but made no disgusting noise, magickal eye and protection from intruders. Her voice was soft but almost bellowed with power as she raised her arms up and began to speak.

_With the intention of the awakening, we present Selenity._

_Daughter of Luna Dea's and queen for eternity._

_To awaken her to her peak for the answers she seek._

_Hear our cries, and feel our blood._

_For our energy and love is an everlasting flood._

_Bless us._

Persephone's voice began to dim for a moment and her head shot back, Serena took this moment to lay on the slab and close her eyes, feeling the cold stone on her heels. Hearing Persephone/Hotaru go into different dead dialectics faster than she could imagine the other sisters already in a trance state holding hands, their blood mixing and dripping. Cries escaped them as they began to rise into the air high above Serena's body as she lay there unmoving, only her shallow breaths of the magickal energy. Persephone's eyes glowed a silver violet and she looked amongst the others and they began to spur into the same dialectics. Serena fell into a deep sleep and her astral form floated above her body suspended like her body as the sisters began to spin above her at rapid speed. The girls screamed in different languages and they began to glow in each of their planetary aura's.

Amy glowing a rich cerulean blue and her eyes shot open to show silvery blue orbs, her hair turning into spiraling curls. Her goddess mark creating a crown like design on her forehead her planetary rune in the center and a blue diamond emerged from the center and stayed there. She had awoken Athena, and was now her true form, her astral form separating and suspended in front of her similar to Serena's. Amara was next and her mark wrapped around all of her left arm the topaz gem emerging from her shoulder blade, Artemis, her eyes glowing golden, her astral form following. Michelle, her lover, following behind her calves to knees both being marked like waves, the center of her calves having Turquoise stones emerging, ocean green eyes, Ceto. Raye erupted, her eyes turning crimson, her mark extending from her hands up her arms and surrounding around her neck, the Ruby stone emerging from where an Adam's apple would be, fire in the stones, Hecate. Setsuna gasped as her tribal mark took over her whole back and left the Garnet stone embedded in the center, deep purple red toned eyes, Demeter. Lita and Mina followed in simultaneous actions, golden eyes and emerald eyes glowed, her mark surround around her hips and on her hands, emerald stones following, the mark surrounding the navel and then up around the heart and breasts, Hera and Aphrodite. The goddess circle had been completed, now their human astral forms spinning counter from their goddess bodies, both chanting different incantations.

Serena's body and astral form ascended from the slab and her astral and body spun in opposites and white and silver beams escaped the goddesses and astral and hit the blonde. Her body seemed to disintegrate in the light but it was glowing so brightly it could not be seen, a pink light in the center for the life living. Her body's hair had become silver and her body transformed to the one on the vision, her goddess mark traveled from her palms along the back of her arms around her neck and collarbone and then dipping down the center of her body to surround her navel and hips. Her eyes opened to reveal the silver orbs that shone brightly her body arched and the astral form mixed with the body and the women began to scream in agony. The awakening and bonding was painful as if you were being skinned alive and then having it be reattached slowly. The women writhed in pain but it continued and soon the lights engulfed and dispersed, now revealing all the women laying on the floor their robes still covering their forms. But their goddess forms still showing currently, the women would transform back when awoken from the deep slumber to return to the human world. But currently they were on their own astral plane speaking quite angrily and confused with each other.

**_"With our mother's approval, we have awoken." Hotaru spoke softly, but with a new found authority in her voice and the eight other eyes glared, she smiled sheepishly and watched the air change a bit._**

_**"Remind me that we never ever try a spell like that again?" Raye said very irritably, she was massaging her temples as if she could still feel the pain in her body.**_

_**"Well at least we are all together and we helped Serena to gain what she wanted." Mina spoke happily, and received a simultaneously nod from the women as their eyes wandered to the beauty who had been silent.**_

_**She blinked and felt joy in her chest but also worry, the Goddess powers were now melded with them forever, or until their next rebirth. But they were not stable powers at first, they would be new and have to be very careful, who knows what could happen if they try to do something simple.**_

_**"Thank you all, I could never do this without all of you, I know how trifling this might feel." She said with a heavy tone of anguish laced in her voice and the girls linked hands.**_

_**"Truly sounding like the Queen and Goddess of the Moon, Serena or Selenity." Setsuna said tenderly, her crimson lips pulled back into a loving smile.**_

_**Serena smiled bright once more and the girls decided that they would not use anymore energy, Beryl/Psyche was bound to return, they wouldn't have much time to channel their powers properly. Plus now that Endymion was controlled, they would face even darker matters, but that was for the real world. For the planes, they would contact their mothers and hope for aid once more, hopefully not their last encounters.**_

I'm _sincerely _sorry for being gone so long, but **ALOT** of drama has happened and I'm hoping that everyone **will forgive me** and continue to be **_avid readers and reviewers._** I hope that everyone likes this, my writing has** improved **a lot and I'm liking how I ended this chapter, there will be more updates. I'm also starting a** website for everyone to visit,** so they can discuss the story, opinions, my future ideas and some of my other works. I'll be posting it on my **profile within this weekend**, so please check it and I hope that everyone will like it, it should be a lot of fun. So please do look at that and review! Love you all! ---- Aradia9


	15. Astral Revelations

**Love, Magic and Revenge**

**By**: Aradia9

**Chapter 14: Astral Revelations**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

**Disclaimer: **I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry to **everyone** that has been with me these 2 years and the slow progression of my writing. I can say that it has gotten MUCH better since '04. I'm not really sure when this story will be over, but it is going along slow and steady and you will be aware when I'm ready to end it. In any case, I have one favor to ask some of my reviewers, I've said before. I'm on under the username Circe Rain and I wish that some of you would check out my stories and review them? Please please! Thanks!

**P.S.** – There is a time transgression, the ascension of the women took time and actually they were in a realm when they had started the ceremony. So it was been at least a good six months, they are still in the realms, trying to gain some control. This is explained when Beryl is furious over the fact that she cannot conceive and why they have not attacked the court. Since they have not been around, and their magick has not been on the scale, this is why Persephone/Hotaru can contact him.

_Italics are indication for thoughts._

**Bold are for lyrics and flashbacks.**

The shattering of a vase being thrown against one of the many walls, echoed through the manor that belonged to Beryl. Rage filled the fiery dark goddess as she stormed across to her altar and kneeled, her black robes clinging to her form as she tried to compose herself. Her ragged breathing made it hard for her to focus her energies, taking her athame, she sliced across her fingertip. Seeing the blood spot, she drew and inverted pentagram on her third eye, the sinister glow filled the area around her. Her eyes slowly turned black and she sat there deep in a trance. Within a few moments later she came back and was fiercer than when she began, throwing back her hood, she stalked out of the room, magickally sealing the door behind her, and it blended into the wall. Her hand was still bleeding, but it was no hinder to her currently. As she came down the large spiraling staircase, she descended into the living room. In there lie Darien, on the floor levitating, a spell binding circle around him, that could not be broken unless he willed it, or completed the spell. Beryl's eyebrow twitched, she had become Psyche and invoked the dark magick that was in her bloodline. Yet, she could not conceive a child from Darien yet, she had been trying thoroughly since he had come to her side. It looked as if that wench Serena would be the only carrier of his bloodline, which was more powerful than any other male witch, his court; the loves of Serena's sisters were the only comparisons. Seiya had been decent and could have rivaled Darien on some level, but she had known that he had been a pawn all along.

"_Foolish Seiya, thinking that I was not truly aware of his sickening infatuation with that… Serena. I will skin that white witch of every ounce when I gain the power of Endymion with mine. And I will relish and take what is rightfully mine, the highest witch in existence and the strongest man at my side. She had no right to take my destiny from me; I will make sure that child never comes to be." _Beryl's mind swirled with malice and wrath at how she could kill Serena now if she wanted; she was still a fledgling with, not into her goddess powers yet. A smirk spread along her dark violet lips, and the emerald orbs began to darken with vindictive delight as she disappeared in a black haze to plan just how to truly end Serena and her court's lives.

Now, what was lurking around Endymion was something much different, he lay suspended in the astral plane, focusing his energies to gain more resistance against Serena. But his mind lingered, and he couldn't help but think to the golden haired goddess that he had faint memories of. Somehow, his heart tugged at thinking that Beryl was not truly his mùirn beatha dàn' because, she had not yet conceived his child, and usually within the first few tries, his bloodline created. He had wondered perhaps if Beryl was infertile, or was she not truly who she claimed, it was never heard of for the woman of the Terra line to be infertile. His mind had been attacking him and he took no heed to it, so he sealed himself in an astral circle.

Awakening on the astral plane had been a trifling battle, it had not accepted him at first and it was from his new energies. Now, walking along he had passed through his generations and seen some memories. His courts with Serenity's, his endearing love for her, but as he tried to delve past the surface, the memory would become a mist and be replaced with Beryl. The memories felt fabricated and when he tried to weave around them, his mind would continue to close. Now anger filled his chest, Serena was clouding his mind from his love; she must have cursed Beryl from conceiving. He would kill her soon enough with his own hands and bear his child. A child, why did that obsess his mind so much? Was there something that was holding him back? But what was it?

Before more of the questioning had been able to continue, Persephone materialized in a dark purple mist that whipped around him and then settled in front of him. She stood there, gazing at him with a domineering stance, that made his chest tight and the urge to kill resided. She could subdue him right now, this was her right and her plane to be visited, and in compliance he sat and looked at her. His robes clung to his every muscle and he felt it tickle his skin as he gazed into the endless orbs of Persephone, the knowledge of what was what is and what will be. Sitting across from him, she placed out her porcelain hands the robes hanging heavily from her frail wrists. Palms side up, he could see her aura and runes glowing in the hands, and apprehension crossed his face, but he had asked for this. Placing his own hands on hers, their aura's swirled and bound them in a chain around the wrist, and shall not break till all that is needed to be seen is answered. At first, Endymion resisted, but Persephone clung tight and did not let him falter once he was numbed.

Now only the voices of the mind could be used, and no other source within the plane could disturb them. The energies of all existence traveled through them, time had no existence here, and everything is and is not. The disorientation did nothing to help the questions he wished to ask the Seer of all. He could feel her agitation at his novice nature in this kind of situation, as if everyone came to her in this fashion, which was naught, since it took only skilled witches to commit to this ordeal.

_"Do not think that you are so great Endymion, dark magick does not make you greater than others, but only inhibits you… Foolish to think that you would understand that, especially in this state." _Persephone said with a mild contempt for the way he was thinking, it only made him irate with her and wonder what she could possibly mean.

**"_Explain to me then seer, what inhibits me so, that I can not be the clear strength that is rightfully mine. Why is it that Beryl is not conceiving my child? What stops her from bearing my bloodline, my power?"_ **He sounded almost urgent and that irritated him to great lengths, he should not sound so worried about the situation. He was secure about him and Beryl, she would bear his children and that would be it.

_"Endymion, do you believe that Psyche is truly the destined mate to you? Or does the magick blind you so easily that you are truly not a man at all but a boy corrupted by some dark candy that is sweet to the tongue?" _The condescending tone was not declining in the least, and he wished the forthright to take out her throat and drink the blood of her blasphemies.

**_"Do not speak to me lightly seer! I do not fear you in the least, and if it was up to me, you and the other Goddesses of White would be dead already! Psyche and I will conceive and create the most powerful of the entire race we-." _**He was silenced by the darkness that clouded the surroundings of them and how his mind began to collapse. He was screaming in agony and willed for it to stop. That damn seer could kill him now if she so wished it!

_"Be silent you begotten fool of a man! You know nothing and do not make idle threats at me you pathetic excuse, you are merely a child to my eyes! You know nothing of true magick or the destinies of those you have faced! If I so wished it, and I do for your solemn insolence I would shatter your mind now and leave you a drooling fool to the thing you call a being Psyche! Do not speak unless you know what is already passed and will be!" _Her authority ripped him to shreds of his dignity, and he sat there in a cold silence, to not utter anything until she was to speak again. He feared that she would strike irrationally if he were to utter another word.

"_Do not test me again Endymion, your mind is still young and you have not properly ascended, even though you think so. It was a false ascension brought on by Psyche; you cannot ascend because you are not the true Endymion."_ The silence settled again and when he felt the right to speak he did, because he felt he had the right to question.

**_"How is that I am not the true Endymion? If that is the case, then what is Psyche to me? What are all these blasphemies and memories I have to come to believe that are naught? Tell me Persephone, what is it that is hindering me from my destiny?"_ **The begging in his voice was sincere, his heart was pulling and he had felt himself begin to deteriorate since he had come to Beryl in the past few months. It was almost as if his mind and soul were slowly dying, and he had to question it, if he could get the answers.

"_Are you really that blinded by her dark magick that has not come to you why? Psyche is nothing to you but a vile poison that keeps you bound. The memories are fabricated and extended to what never was. Yes, in many centuries she has claimed your eye momentarily, but Selene is truly your destiny." _Her voice was most tender when she spoke the moon goddesses name and a revelation came along to Darien, without even thinking properly he shouted out once more.

**_"Selene the Goddess of the Moon, how is she my destiny? The memories I have felt altered by, but it does not make sense to me how Selene is interlocked with this. Can you prove this to me?" _**As the question was stated, they returned to their astral forms sitting across from each other, his face was etched with agitation. He was not certain if he wanted to know what was being hidden from him.

One hand slipped from his and her cool fingertips drew a symbol on his third eye and then a small silver string connected to hers. Placing her hand back in its place, their eyes began to glow silver, the string began to cut through the false memories and he saw things. Serena and him, their lovemaking, the revelation of her pregnancy, his attack on her, and what was continuing now with Beryl. When the string disappeared, he opened his eyes and Persephone was gone, standing up, he felt the darkness creeping onto his new found revelation. Psyche/Beryl was lecherous and deceitful, he was not to be with her, Selene was his love and until he ascended he could never break free of the blood bond. Unless, Serena bonded with him through blood, that would filter the dark magick from every orifice and he could be free. Closing his eyes the astral rope appeared and he hazed into it.

In the next moment, the spellbinding circle dissipated and he slowly levitated down to the floor. His body glowed cobalt, like his eyes and then a silvery purple, Persephone's bond, a gift from her before he left. His eyes opened slowly and they began to sparkle the same color for a moment before reverting back. Levitating his body to his feet, the cloak billowing around him he grinned in the fiercest nature. Psyche had some explaining to do, but until then, he would have fun with her. His mind was clouding some, but he held strong and Persephone's bond lingered to help him along. He hazed into a shadowy mist and traveled through the ceiling, to have his fun.

**OMG. I finally updated, even I'm sort of proud of myself. I bet your all glaring daggers right now… Splendid. But! I'm glad that some of you have been here for the last 2 years with me! I love you so dearly for that and sticking by my story. Well, please check the author's note on top if you have not read it already. Hopefully if a decent response comes in I can get loaded onto the next chapter. Thanks all, writing soon! Aradia9**


	16. Ascension & Potions

**Love, Magic and Revenge**

**By**: Aradia9

**Chapter 15: Endymion's Ascension/ Potion for Psyche**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

**Disclaimer: **I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

**Author's Note:** Again, I've failed to update with speed and readiness and for that I apologize sincerely to my readers. I will be trying my hardest to update more frequently now. I have graduated from High School and now have more free time on my hands to fulfill my passion. Writing of course! So please continue to read and follow this story while I bring it along. Things have changed then when I have started, so keep a close eye. Any questions or comments please send them in the reviews. Any characters you want to see, or something happened and I can consider it as always. Thanks – Aradia9

_Italics are indication for thoughts._

**Bold are for lyrics and flashbacks.**

Darien was lying beside Beryl who was fast asleep next to him after a full night of sex; sweat glistened on both their bodies. But her body was only good for easing lust that must be rid of or he would truly go mad. The woman was a poison and a deadly one at that; she was still under the belief that he was still bound to her. What a foolish woman, Persephone was a powerful goddess and he wished he had been more respectful to her. But as the Endymion he had once been a few hours ago, power was all that drove him, he would have to thank the Goddess later for her gift. Psyche, the vile witch who had ensnared him for this past half year would suffer soon enough. His true love Selene was carrying his child, the true bloodline to the cosmos. Psyche was neither fruitful nor beautiful any longer to him and he would rather strangle her in her sleep, doused in her blood than lay here any longer. But he needed her right now to continue to get closer to her in order to find a weakness, he was aware that he was one of them. He had to harness that power, an idea crossed his mind, a child, and he could create a potion that would have her under the illusion of pregnancy. There was one problem, he was excellent at potions, but one woman was better than him when it came to nature and its mixtures, Lita.

The biggest problem of all was getting the Earth maiden to be willing to even have a conversation with him. She had been there during the battle with Selene and the other goddesses, she would much rather strangle him than let him come within the vicinity of Serena. Lying in the bed a bit longer, he figured astral projection would probably be the safest option. Slipping out of bed, he pulled on some dark sweats and headed out of the room to go to his altar room. He changed into his robes and began to prepare for an astral projection spell, he needed extra concentration. He'd imagine that they would be stopping any allowance of astral projection without notification first. Placing the crystals around him, he casts the opening of the circle and a white barrier surrounds, linked by the crystals. Laying down within the center her closed his eyes and began to focus, before he knew it he was on the plane.

He flew over the city with ease, and stopped at Lita's penthouse but when he scanned the house, no one was home. Perturbed by the lack of attendance from the goddess, he could tell she had not been home in a few days. He suspected that all the goddesses were staying close to Serena as much as they could, especially she since was heading into her third trimester. The office building might be a good place to check first though; Serena was a diligent worker, no matter what. It was why he loved her so; she had a sheer determination that sparked his drive to see her. He passed by her office window and saw papers and a cup of tea on her desk, so she was in. He transferred through the window with ease and looked around her office. He could see some accommodations for the baby, an extra back room nursery; Serena was like that, making sacrifices for others. Hearing voices traveling towards the room, he made his way into the baby room and listened.

"Molly, I can't be going out of the country for negotiations, in less than three months I'm going to be a mother." Serena's voice was strained, she sounded exhausted and more frustrated than ever, and making a quick stride across her office in a billowy white gypsy skirt and a black maternity top she sat down in her chair and sighed. Her stomach was full and round while the rest of her was thin and petite like her usual form, her hand protectively touched her stomach. She could feel the energy swirling within her and the magick the child possessed, she couldn't help but smile. The baby seemed happier than usual and she was glad for that, Molly had excused herself moments ago when she saw Serena fall into "mother-mode". Serena closed her eyes and tried to relax, the pregnancy had been difficult because the baby was magickal and had its own bursts of emotions. If the baby was angry, her powers were more violent and darker, if she was calm her magic could be lighter. It was a tiresome effort to be a mom; she didn't even have the effort to change her hair from one large bun atop her head any longer.

"Circe… You will be a great witch one day, I can feel it. I will show you the ways and you will have a wonderful group of aunts to help you." She laughed softly as she felt the child move once, rubbing her stomach tenderly again.

"Circe Astarte Shield… Or if we really want to we can call you CAS. It's a very beautiful name, don't you think Cir?" She whispered to the child, and thought about the last name, she could have made it Thomas like her maiden name, but she chose Darien's. She wondered if they would be called Serenity and Endymion at their wedding, such formal names when she felt like Serena and Darien most of the time. Since her ascension she had refrained from using magick too much, she didn't want Circe to be overly exposed to magick. It wasn't healthy for her energy to be spent up on magick and eventually draining Circe would lead her to be spiteful and power hungry. Just like Psyche, power hungry for anything she could get her hands on, including her mùirn beatha dàn', just the thought of it made Circe upset. She could feel her kicking and moving around with dislike for her mother's enemy.

"Ow Circe… Yes we hate that woman, very well. Now all we need to do is get your daddy to get a head on his shoulders." She gritted through the kicking, since Circe had started growing larger, her kicks were more severe.

"Her father has a pretty good head on his shoulders, at least to me." Darien said as he walked from behind the wall and came into the office room. He saw the startled look on Serena's face and didn't move towards her, her hands were covering Circe with the utmost caution.

"What are you doing here Darien? How did you get in here? I have runes blocking all black magick from this place. Even Psyche hasn't penetrated through this." Her voice was shaky, she didn't want to risk fighting Darien in her condition, and it was too close to the birth. She was standing now and was conjuring a spell in her mind, she could banish his astral form back, she had realized from the air current.

"Serena, calm down. Obviously there isn't black magick within me if I can get in here. I came to speak to you because Persephone came to me on the planes." His voice was soft, and his eyes held no malice as he watched his love watch with fear. She was so afraid for the welfare of Circe that she left herself open for attack.

"Persephone told me she had contacted you and left you with an indelible mark to erase the magick. Can you prove to me that you are indeed Endymion and not a malicious pet of Psyche?" Her voice was harsh, but she held no remorse, for months she had been alone, she was almost eight months pregnant. She did not need him coming to her now and muddling her thoughts when the safety of her child was most important.

"Selene, I assure you with all my memories in tact that I have returned to you. Circe is not even surging any longer; I can feel my child within you. Do you not believe me now?" Endymion was leaking into his mind, threatening with ascending at any moment. As he stepped towards her Serena stayed still and let him come close to her, his hand rested on her stomach.

Energy struck through them intensely and they began to glow white, Serena ached with a painful sensation, Circe was using all her magick. Darien had no chance to avoid the magick that was now forcing him through ascension through the womb of his child.** Memories flashed through his mind and runes appeared where his third eye would lay, the runes of Terra, within a few seconds, eons had flooded through him. Thousands of memories crossed his eyes, the centuries of meeting Serenity but being ripped from her side when things were wonderful. Visions of fighting companions he had known for centuries, they had become hungry for power like Psyche. Deaths of friends and the rebirths in different centuries, different races, names, countries, but the same love. All of it raged through him, as he re-lived all his memories over centuries, but in only happened within a matter of seconds. The last vision was his daughter Circe, she was about twelve of so, dark raven hair like his and cerulean eyes like Serenity. She was running towards him through a battle waging, using her own magick to banish enemies. As she reached for his hand she disappeared,** the ascension ended.

When the light ceased and they had returned back to the office, Serena was using the desk for leverage to stay standing. Her legs were shaking tremendously and all energy had been drained from her body, a cold sweat soaked through her, but her child was overjoyed. Endymion rushed to Serenity as she collapsed, catching him in his arms. Circe had done all that magick, not even being born, that worried him most of all, she was intensely powerful. Looking down at Serena, she looked exhausted and would need magickal recuperation, closing his eyes he had to focus. He had to bring her back to her house so that the goddesses could surround her with magickal healing. He couldn't go there just yet, he had to keep pretending to love Psyche for a bit longer, and he called upon his guards. The four men appeared and took the Moon Goddesses body before disappearing again; he focused and rushed back to his body. His eyes opened and he levitated into the air, the power that rushed through him was dangerous. He could slaughter Psyche on the spot, but he'd rather torture her as she had done to Serena. The dagger that had haunted Serena in her dreams would be in a different, he would dispatch to Lita within the hour to make the potion. Serena would explain to her and they could begin the pregnancy that would lie within Psyche.

* * *

**OMG. I am so late with updating. Well, I graduated from HS so I was swamped with a lot of work for those six months, sorry about that everyone. But! I should be updating this more frequently again. I'd like some input, tell me what you'd like to see happen. I'd love to know. Anyway. R&R Thanks! - Aradia9**


	17. Detestation

**Love, Magic and Revenge**

**By**: Aradia9

**Chapter 16:**** Detestation**

**Summary:**Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

**Disclaimer:**I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

**Author's Note:** Once again, I fail to deliver my promise on giving you your reading supplement. I'm sorry! I've been working 6 days a week and totally exhausted all the time, I need to focus on my writing some more. Well, I've come to notice that in 2 days on Sunday that this story will have been out for 3 years. That perturbed me on more levels than I would have liked. So I have decided to bust my ass and finish this up already. So this might be the last chapter. We'll see how it goes. Thank you to all who continue to review, favorite and watch my story! I'm very appreciative. A new story will be in the workings soon, as well as I need to work on my HP fic.

Any suggestions on a story plot you would like to see me write, please suggest it my sending me a message through here, I'd be glad for suggestions to help my mind work. I love the people who like my writing and I hope that I can keep you around as long as possible, so let's get going.– Aradia9

* * *

Lita had spent more than a day practicing different concoctions in order to fool the dark goddess into believing that she was pregnant with Endymion's child. This kind of herbal magick was not an easy feat; you had to create an illusion that was physical along with mental and to create effects in a constant manner for long periods of time. It had been testing on the Earth goddess' patience and she was just about ready to forget the whole thing at once, it weighed on her heavily. The pressure to try and create this on top of keeping Serena safe, working with her sisters and getting ready for the baby to be born was more than enough for the group to handle. The only blessing they had in the past year was that Endymion had finally ascended and was ready to take the throne as King and God of Terra, along side his Goddess of the Moon and their child Circe. Lita smiled wistfully, wishing that she had such a great destiny in front of her. The sisters of the Moon Goddess lives were too ambiguous, their destinies lost eons ago and unknown to any living being. Her mind began to wander wondering if Chad had been her destined mate would her life have been different. But Nephrite was her destiny now and she couldn't deny that in her heart, she could feel the bond and longing she had been aching for. The other sisters as well had become a bit stronger from the presence of their counterparts finally beside them once more after all this time. 

"Lita? Hey, how's the potion going? You've barely slept, so I thought that I would bring you some tea to ease your tension." Amy's tender voice seeped into her mind and broke her out of her trivial thoughts.

Turning her head softly, the brunette's emerald eyes met the calm cauliflower and she smiled lovingly at her sister, watching her dark hair ripple, blue highlights shimmering. She always admired Amy for her calming reassurance in any situation, never jumping the gun or overstepping boundaries, not like her, tense and ready for battle at all times. Taking the tea cup she sipped it and felt the chamomile soothe her and she sighed feeling a bit of enlightenment seep into her as she enjoyed the taste.

"Thanks Amy, I really needed that." She winked at Amy and turned back to the large cauldron and began looking through the glass bottles again and began picking small bits and dropping them in. It sparked and sputtered and turned the color of a pumpkin before becoming a transparent color once more. Lita grinned with delight and bounced on her heels, she had finally found the last ingredient, Deadly Nightshade. Picking up a vial she began to fill it and watched it spark once more before settling like water into the vial. Amy was standing a few feet away, admiring the skill and precision of Lita's potion making, each goddess had their own gifts and it was exciting to watch them.

"Alright! We've got the potion! Now the fun really begins!" Lita was ecstatic now that they could finally get things into motion; she snatched Amy's hand and dashed back out of the magickal room. Hearing Amy trying to get her to release the vice grip that was squeezing her small wrist. She winced some but followed as quickly as she could behind the brunette who was hollering for everyone to come into the living room.

"Lita, if it's another false alarm… I'm going to set your ass on fire, for real this time." Raye said tiredly, she had been scrying to keep an eye on Beryl to make sure that she was not catching on to Endymion or what they were doing. Beryl had been keeping to herself and making plenty of time to ravage Endymion in ways that make her want to retch. A migraine had settled between her eyes and all she was hoping for was some relief.

The rest followed suit, all doing their own magickal workings while Serena had been resting steadily. She was due soon and they couldn't risk any extreme stress on her at all, it could damage Circe and herself on massive levels. Slowly she exited from her bedroom and came to the balcony that overlooked the living room. A vial glinted in Lita's hands and she smiled softly, placing a hand on her stomach and feeling a bit reassured by the situation. It was a step in the perfect direction and all she had to do was deliver Circe and this could all end. She could take care of Beryl and be done with all this darkness and move on, with everyone this time.

"I'm glad to see that the potion has been created, I thank you my sisters for working so hard to keep us safe. Persephone, I ask you to contact Endymion and tell him that we will be moving forward. By the end of the tonight Psyche will be under the impression that she is pregnant and she will be weakened by her motherly nature. Then we can strike her and end this." Selene spoke strongly through Serena and the young woman nodded, bowing and arching their third eye to her, a salute to goddesses.

Hotaru turned and moved swiftly through her sisters and disappeared abruptly, the woman made no instance to stop her or to have a conference. Hotaru had become Persephone first, so they were assured that she would be one of the highest guidance among them all. The rest of the goddesses dispersed and began to prepare them for the coming battle; they would need to be ready on all levels. Once Psyche learned that she was not with child, or that they would kill the imaginary child, she would summon the darkest fears of them all. They would have to conquer these fears the best they could, or they could not fight. It would be an easy slaughter without any thought and that was the worst of their fears. For now they would wait and prepare, all good things happened with patience.

* * *

Beryl was in the bathroom again, emptying her stomach for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She groaned heavily and rested her head on her arm against the cold toilet seat, soothing her pounding migraine. The pregnancy had hit her full on and she had failed to realize that she had not had her witches' blood in well over four months, also the weight she had begun to gain and her eating habits. The morning sickness was still in its full kick and she wished that it would end already and that the more relaxing pregnancy would come to past. But, she doubted that would ever happen magickal pregnancies were hectic because the child required magickal energy along we pre-natal care at constant hours. It was a draining process and it was usually why witches only had one or two offspring. It could be fatal depending on how you went about your care, usually an Earth maiden was called to make sure that all herbs and foods were eaten correctly to make the pregnancy easy. Luckily, Endymion was God of Terra and therefore the best herbalist, so he had made a lot of the pregnancy early. Feeling a large hand rubbing her back and energy seeping into her to calm her nerves she smiled softly. Endymion was always so loving to her and vicious in bed that she loved him so dearly was happy to see Serena miserable and lonely without him.

"Endymion, can you please make me some tea? I think it will settle my stomach some and help me to sleep." She spoke softly, her body wrecked from the intense sickness she had been feeling recently, all she wanted to do was sleep. A soft kiss at her temple told that he would do it quickly and return to her as soon as capable.

Slowly getting up, she placed a hand on her large stomach, feeling the male child stirring as she returned to an upright state and shuffled back to their bedroom. Heading across the room, she slumped down onto the bed and sighed feeling the painful kicks of her already large son. She rubbed her stomach trying to ease Apollo, but it was doing nothing, he was consistently floundering about in such a violent manner. She cried out in pain and clutched her stomach feeling him kick her harshly. Within a few moments Endymion was beside her and trying to calm the child that was rumbling around within her. In a few moments she settled down and he had put her to sleep leaving her under the covers to sleep off the pain. The potion was intense and Endymion wondered if they should have gone this route. He pushed back the idea remembering what the beast in the bed had done to Serena. She would pay for all the centuries of agony they had been put through no matter the cost.

* * *

Serena was screaming in agony, her face red, drenched in her own sweat and propped up as if she was in stirrups. The contractions were coming quickly and intense pain that magickal energy was flying out in telekinesis blasts around the room. It was a gift that they had cleared out a room for the birth, or all the possessions would have been shattered into pieces beyond grains of sand. The birth was the worst feat for the witch because the baby was surrounded by the uterus and on top of that a magickal barrier that it had to break through. It was a fail safe for the baby in case the mother died during birth, the baby could still be preserved. Serena screamed once more trying to push out Circe with all her might, the room shaking.

"Serena! Calm down! If you try any harder you're going to hemorrhage! We can't get Circe out and have you bleeding all over!" Raye screeched at her sister , propped down beside Amy who was the doctor among all of them and had studied gynecology because of Serena. She was doing her best to try and ease her magickally while trying to keep the pregnancy as normal as humanly possible. Sweat collecting on her brow as she waited for the dilation to work itself so this could be a bit easier, but Serena was too tense and made it harder for the delivery.

"Don't try to make it sound as if this is easy! I swear by the goddess Raye! I will send you to a dimension you'll pray to come back from!" She roared at the goddess and watched her friend looked at her in a shocked manner and she wanted to apologize, but pain ripped through her and she screamed, arching in agony.

"Everyone! Get in here! I need all the help I can get!" Amy was on her last nerves, between training for the battle against Psyche and Serena's pregnancy, they were on their last strands.

Everyone ran from where they were to surround Selene in a circle and began to cast a spell of ease to try to help as best they could. Selene eased some and Amy sighed with relief, they were surrounding her with white magick and strong energy. It calmed her and made this easier, it took a lot of magick to try and keep a witch in a coherent mind during a birthing. Amy focused once more and she could see Circe's head and grasped tightly to the child, feeling Serena pushing with all her might. Circe slid out with ease and Serena screamed once more before fainting, the woman surrounding her swayed and the magick circle broke. Drained from such a spell, but couldn't help but admire the small bundle now within Amy's arms. She was cleaning her and casting protection runes on the child's third eye to keep her from harm in the coming hours. Turning back to Serena, she was in an unconscious state and would be like that at least until tomorrow. Nothing more they could do but heal her some and let her sleep off all the exhaustion, they would need all the energy they could summon. Circe was placed in her bassinette next to Serena and the women would take shifts watching over them until they awoke.

* * *

Beryl was writhing in agony once more as her child raged within her, she was being soothed by Endymion, but it was so violent, even his powers were limited. He had to bind her limbs because she had begun to harm herself severely and the blood loss would become immeasurable. She sobbed softly and had settled once more into unconsciousness, Endymion watched her for a few more moments and then disappeared.

Within a moment he was in the bedroom of Selene and their daughter Circe Astarte who slept with ease as he approached them. Circe had been born healthy and was well over a week old now and he missed them dearly when he had to return to Beryl constantly. He wanted to sleep beside Selene and love her relentlessly, hold Circe constantly and teach her things, but he could not, not yet. It was almost time for Beryl to come to her downfall, they had decided on what would be done and it was suitable and fair. To be expected to be decided by Selene, she was fair and decided on what she thought would be best. It was true, she could be vengeful and malicious, but that was more suited for Psyche and that's how the balance worked. He was pulled from his thoughts as he watched her stir some, sitting beside her, he stroked her face, awaiting her eyes to meet his, when they did he smiled.

"A pleasant evening to see thee my love, how do you feel?" He spoke the way his kin folk spoke ages ago and it made her smile because that was the first time she had fallen for him, or the first of her memories.

"I am well, I thank thee for asking. I miss you terribly, as does Circe, how long till you can be with us again?" She wondered, a soft plead in her voice, pain flickered in his eyes and she felt selfish, looking away from him. Tears prickled her eyes but he turned her to look back at him and kissed her softly. Her heart racing at his hot lips on hers, stirring her lust immediately, love washing over her, she forgot her worries.

"I will be with you soon and we will live happily once more. This I promise you Selene, my dear Serena, my mùirn beatha dàn'. Now and forever, but I have to leave you again. It is almost time for the changing and I look forward to having you in my arms once more. Until then." He spoke quickly and kissed her fiercely, holding her to him, an arm wrapping around her waist he held her tightly before slowly releasing her. His heart ramming against his chest, aching for this, but within a moment he was gone. As he vanished a tear cascaded down the goddess' face and she closed her eyes and beckoned the darkness of sleep once more.

* * *

Beryl sat stunned on the bathroom floor, blood pooled beneath her, her child had died within her and she had hemorrhaged until she had collapsed. Endymion had found her and tried to console her, but she had banished him, wanting nothing more to do with him at the moment. Magick reeked in her blood, she could smell the poison that had killed her son, the only thing she had yearned for all these centuries past. Selene, and her court were responsible for the death of her son, she would kill them all slowly, just like her son had died. Fury filled her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Psyche became her full entity and she desired nothing more than bloodshed. Picking up the stillborn child that she had ripped from herself she disappeared.

Serena awoke immediately and felt the fury of dark magick that was coming at them at such velocity she barely had a moment to surround Circe in her protective barrier as the penthouse exploded.

* * *

**-smirks- Well, I could have continued on from that moment, but would have kept reading and loved me if I didn't continue my cliff hangers? I hope that you all review this, I'm in the process of writing the final chapter called: C'est la vie, so look for that within the next week or so? Quite possibly earlier, but R&R and tell me any ideas you want for my next piece. Love, Aradia9**


	18. C'est la Vie

**Love, Magic and Revenge**

**By**: Aradia9

**Chapter 17:**** C'est la Vie**

**Summary:**Serena and Darien were always meant to be in any century; in the late 1600s Serena is convicted of being a witch, what happens when she returns almost 400 years later for her lover and revenge?

**Disclaimer:**I own Darien mwahaha: cough: not really… but a girl can dream right? No I do not own sailor moon but I do own this story line and the extra characters I put into it so yeah. Oh! And credit to Cate Tiernan for her spells and for the idea of mùirn beatha dàn'! Please read and review

**Author's Note:** Well, I decided to keep it for ONE more chapter; I assure you this is the last one. I have found the conclusion finally in my mind and I am grateful for everyone that has been riding this story with me for the past… 3 years? I hope that you will all continue to read my works and I will look forward to your comments and reviews always. Until the next story! Love you all! – Aradia9

Serena's eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to look around at the rubble that was once where she lived, it had been obliterated and she found herself pinned under a pillar. Wincing some she tried to move and look around; blood was dripping down her forehead and clinging to her eyelashes. Coughing some at the debris in the air she couldn't see anyone within her limited vision, Circe was no where to be seen, so the assumption could be that she was safe. A cackle broke through the whipping wind and fires that were raging in places as she saw Psyche descending down and landing on a rubble spot, glaring down at her. A bloody child was cradled in her arms and Serena felt sick, apparently the potion was so powerful that the manifestation could be seen by others as well. She wondered what could be done to dispel the illusion, it made her stomach wrench seeing the object. Hot tears were streaming down her iris-less face and it was a haunting appearance to gaze at. She looked hollow and filled with only the hate to kill her at any given moment.

"You took my child away from me! Poisoned by your white magick! You took a life! By the power of our magicks I will return the bidding thrice over!" Psyche keened and hissed savagely at the blonde still pinned beneath the pillar. Her mind was whirling with rage and suffering to kill the blonde goddess. She raised her arms into the air and began chanting her body being surrounded by black magickal energy, channeling through the still born child. Serena's eyes widened, she was summoning the dead, if that were to be completed, the world would be in trouble, let alone herself. Closing her eyes she began to focus and began chanting herself, listening to Psyche laugh maniacally and screaming that her attempts were futile.

Her energy began to surge and she felt her aura surrounding her, the bright white energy was soothing and she knew that this would work. She opened her eyes and her body transformed into Selene, the pillar felt like a pillow now, her silver hair glistening as she stood up with ease. Her eyes met Psyche's and she began calling on her court, those who were channeling their own goddesses and rising from the rubble with ease. She couldn't feel Endymion, but she knew that he was safe with Circe, away from the battle. Her last request of him if anything were to happen or to go wrong in this battle, she asked him to raise Circe. The goddesses had surrounded Psyche in a large circle and their aura's were connecting them into a binding circle. She seethed and summoned the black fire and began lashing out at the goddesses, trying to break the circle.

"You will die here along with the child you took from me! Filthy whores of the white magick! You are filthy! Killing children! You will suffer thrice and more!" She screamed and lashed out magick at them, but they pushed it off, not letting her enter their minds and taking the lashings without hesitation or flinching. They continued with their chanting and their aura's rose into a dome surrounding Psyche as she tried to shatter it.

"It is useless Psyche, you are weak minded and do not belong to the goddess' any longer, you have been banished. By the power of the gods and goddesses we ask to bind you, from doing harm to others or to thyself. We bind you, and strip your memories, we bind you and strip your memories, we bind you and strip your memories. By the powers that be we ask this times three! By the powers that be we ask this times three! By the power that be! We ask this times three!" She women chanted simultaneously, watching as the some began to close in rapidly until Psyche was in an orb, thrashing and writhing.

The women watched on as light began to pierce through her until there was nothing left but the colored orb which then exploded and dispersed to their corresponding goddesses. The women all fell to their knees, breathing raggedly and using whatever energy they had to keep themselves conscious. It had taken all their magick but Beryl was never to return to them, her magick gone forever and her memories to never surface. With that final thought, the women fell into the darkness.

Circe crawled across the floor, chasing her kitten Jubilee that played with her relentlessly and kept the child occupied. Her cerulean eyes glittering, laughing at her kitten as she wagged her tail and puffed up when Circe was distracted with someone else. It was quite a spectacle to watch, and Serena and Darien watched it happily leaning against the couch watching Circe giggle and clap at her kitten. Occasionally scaring the kitten with a magickal burst or a colic wail when the kitten ignored her, witches couldn't stand when their familiars ignored them. It had been almost a year since the battle against Psyche, and everyone had moved on, rebuilding the penthouse and extending it, so the whole family lived there. It virtually became a mansion on top of the business enterprise that Darien and Serena ran with ease along with their associates.

Raye still scrys for Beryl occasionally, she's living in Australia now named Natalia and has a husband and is expecting a son. A new fabricated life created for her, it was Selene had felt was the just thing to do, it didn't give her right to kill her. An eye for an eye never really matched anyone and certainly not her. So she had let Beryl be reborn in a way and had let her live peacefully far away from them, making sure to never cross them. They had Persephone to warn them about that, in the meantime, they had moved on and Lita was expecting within a few weeks. Mina had also just found out that she was well on the way, Amy was going to be stressed surely, but she loved her job and children. She was signing the papers to adopt a child with Jadeite and they should be meeting Miko soon enough.

All in all it turned out okay, if anything came there way…

C'est la vie.

**TADA! All finished! I'm glad the way I had the story went and I've improved a lot over the past three years. I hoped you all enjoyed it with me, I'm thinking up another plot line to write. In the meantime I really need to get working on that HP piece. If you have any suggestions please message me and always review, it keeps me happy! Until the next story! –Aradia9**

**P.S. – Thank you to EVERYONE once again who stuck around. I hope to keep you entertained in months and years to come! Love you all!**

** P.P.S - It really wasn't supposed to be that long of a chapter, it would have been too dragged out. /heh  
**


End file.
